Among Other Things, I've Taken Up Drinking
by SadGirl79
Summary: AU Santana's life is at a standstill until she meets a blonde that takes her breath away quite literally. Brittana focused with some Faberry and Klaine thrown in for flavor. Rated M for adult situations and occational smut.
1. Brooklyn Promenade

Among Other Things, I've Taken Up Drinking

"Should you be so drunk at five in the afternoon?" Quinn said as more of a statement than a question.

"I am not drunk, I'm tipsy," Santana said without slurring her words one bit. She had been sitting at the bar nursing a warming beer.

Kurt and Quinn had walked into the Cubby Hole about 15 minutes earlier than Santana had expected. They were off that day and had been shopping on Bleeker Street. She had expected them to be a little late as shopping was their thing to do together.

"Look Santana, you are gonna be a hot mess even before we get there," Quinn was worried Santana would be too drunk when they got to the party.

"I said I'm just tipsy. I just got off work and I had this chick buying me a beer for every few she bought. No big deal," Santana said defending herself against her friends worrying.

"She's telling the truth Sugarpie," Holly interjected from behind the bar. "That girl was macking hard on our lil mamacita here."

Santana smiled at Holly but it was more sarcastic than thankful.

"I don't care, she's going to be a mess for tonight," Quinn was working herself up.

"Honestly Quinn she looks fine to me," said Kurt after he put his phone back in his pocket. "We have a few hours anyway before we get there."

"Fine," Quinn said as she was giving up on the fight. "We gotta go are you done with your drink?"

"Don't know why we are still here. See you later Holly," Santana said as she grabbed her coat from behind the bar.

"Later mamacita," Holly said towards Santana. She didn't look up from what she was doing behind the bar when she addressed Quinn and Kurt, "catch you guys later." She really liked Santana but was a little worried that her roommates were a little too harsh on her.

Santana was out the door before the other two could say their goodbyes to the bar owner. She was actually a little drunk but would never give Quinn the satisfaction of being right. She was flirting with the girl in the bar earlier more for the free beers and tips than out of actual interest. She had girls throwing themselves at her all the time at work (and off ) but usually only wound up using them for one thing or another. Sex, booze and tips. That was the extent of most of her relationships.

Santana walked pretty silently the few blocks they had to walk to get to the train station. Quinn and Kurt were walking slightly ahead of her talking about their latest buys and she was shooting glaring looks at Quinn.

"Quinn asked me to be her back up excuse just in case this chick is hideous and she gets on me for needing to prepare myself for that. This girl better be something cause she needs to get her frustration out," Santana thought.

Santana and Quinn had dated briefly in high school. Way too briefly to call it a relationship, but it was an eye opener for the both of them. For two little baby dykes coming of age together in their Brooklyn neighborhood, their paths couldn't have been more different. Quinn was able to keep her sexuality quiet until she went to college but Santana, having been caught with a girl in the bathroom of their catholic high school was quickly outed and expelled. That was when she began attending an alternative school in Manhattan, where she met Kurt. As long as Quinn was still dating her beard, Finn, she was able to hang out with Santana and Kurt on the weekends. The gay trio had promised to always have each others backs and in the nearly a decade they had been friends they had kept that promise.

"Stop moping and get up here," Kurt said looking back at Santana. "Quinn bought some dental dams in hopes that she gets lucky tonight."

"I did not!" Quinn objected with a guilty look on her face.

Santana closed the distance between them.

"Good cause if she gets laid I can finally breathe," Santana laughed as she snatched the dental dams out of Kurt's hand. "You could have asked me I would have given you some. Lord knows I want you to get laid as much as you do."

Quinn side eyed Santana but didn't say anything. She knew Santana felt that she relied on her too much when she was in-between girlfriends. That's was why Quinn was quick to accept Kurt's offer of introducing her to his boyfriends' best girlfriend. Kurt talked about her quite a bit to Quinn and she decided that it wouldn't be a bad thing to at least meet this woman. If she got lucky that was just a bonus.

Once they got on the train they were home in less than 10 minutes. Though Santana worked in the West Village and both Kurt and Quinn worked in Union Square, they lived in the East Village. An awesome three bedroom rent-stabilized apartment on the East river overlooking the borough that Quinn and Santana had grown up in.

It took Santana all of about a half hour to get dressed, grabbing a shower while her two roommates helped each other get dressed. She was dressing simple knowing it was a house party they were going to and not a nightclub or restaurant. And it was in Brooklyn on top of that so she was definitely not going out of her way to get dressed up. Kurt needed to dress up for his boyfriend Blaine. Quinn needed to impress her new potential love interest. Santana just needed to be comfortable.

The trio headed out of their apartment around 8:30 pm and were getting off the train in Brooklyn about a half hour later. Though their destination was quite literally just across the river, but by train it took a little effort to get to. They were headed to a brownstone house in Brooklyn Heights an upscale neighborhood not too far from downtown Brooklyn, miles away from the middle class neighborhood Quinn and Santana grew up in.

The party was booming by the time they got there. Just late enough to look like they weren't too eager and early enough not to look like assholes.

Kurt quickly eyed Blaine and dragged him back to the girls.

"Hey Blaine," the girls said in unison.

"Hey ladies," Blaine said kissing Quinn on the cheek and shaking Santana's hand.

Santana made Blaine nervous and she liked it that way. She wasn't entirely too sure of the prettyboy's interest in Kurt and was happy to make him aware of her disdain. She would put a serious hurt on him if he broke Kurt's heart.

Before Blaine could get back to Kurt's side a small brunette with a rather pronounced voice grabbed his arm. "Aren't you going to introduce me?" Rachel said as she smiled toward Quinn. "Hey you," she leaned into Kurt to kiss him hello.

"Yes Rachel," Blaine said smiling to his friend, "This is Quinn and Santana, Kurt's roommates."

"Right!" Rachel leaned into Santana trying to kiss her on the cheek. Instinctively Santana backed up to avoid any contact from the diva's lips.

"Hold up there dwarf," Santana said putting her hands up as a barrier. Rachel didn't miss a beat though. She smiled at the Latina and said her hello then quickly turned her attention to Quinn.

"I've heard a lot about you two, it's great to finally meet you." Rachel said to both Santana and Quinn but she was obviously directing the comment to Quinn.

Quinn smiled and leaned in to reciprocate the greeting Rachel was giving her. There was obvious chemistry between the two. Kurt and Blaine smiled to each other knowingly and Santana groaned, a little annoyed.

"Ok, now that we all know each other, where are the drinks?" Santana was eager to get away from the two couples.

Blaine, with his arm around Kurt's waist replied, "Over there Santana." He was pointing through the decent sized crowd of people in Rachel's living room to the opposite wall. "There is a bar over by the stage, help yourself."

Santana scoffed and quickly made her way to the other side of the room. If she was third wheeling it, she would at least make use of the free booze.

The music was really loud and Santana thought that Rachel was an ass to her neighbors for throwing a house party like this. She didn't give it much more thought though as she reached the stage area and found the small fridge that contained nothing but beer. She looked up at the stage and laughed to herself as she opened her beer.

"Who has a stage in their fucking house?" Santana said out loud, not really meaning to. She took a healthy swig of her beer.

"One broadway diva Rachel Berry that's who," came a soft voice from behind Santana.

The brunette turned around quickly; ready to tell whoever answered her to mind their business when her eyes met the clearest blue she had ever seen.

The woman was a few inches taller than Santana, blonde and quite frankly the most beautiful woman Santana had ever seen. Santana made a small step back.

"She's overboard in most everything she does but she's got a voice to back it up I guess," the blonde moved around Santana to grab herself a beer from the fridge. "Not my kinda thing, but she sells out shows."

Brittany smiled at Santana as she spoke. Santana returned the smile, she was feeling dumbstruck and not entirely too sure why. She needed to compose herself.

Santana watched as Brittany seemingly danced from the fridge to back in front of her. She was confident in her movements. Brittany noticed the smaller woman looking at her.

"I'm Brittany," the blonde spoke confidently, holding out her hand to Santana, "and you are?" She waited for a response as Santana stared at her interestingly.

Santana could feel her face flush with embarrassment for staring and not introducing herself.

"Oh, Santana," she said, trying to collect herself. Something about the taller woman was throwing Santana off her game. She wouldn't have looked like such a loser with any of the women who flirted with her on a daily basis. This woman was different and Santana was clearly trying to figure out why.

"You ok? You look a little sick," the blonde said putting her hand on Santana's arm comfortingly. Santana didn't move.

The heat the Santana had felt a moment earlier in her face suddenly left when she felt the woman's hand on her arm. She felt as if she had turned white with panic.

"Yeah, I just feel the need for some air." Santana wasn't sure why she was feeling short of breath suddenly.

"Let's get you outside," Brittany said concerned as she gently pulled Santana through the crowd and to the front door.

Behind them the crowd was quiet, watching the area they just vacated as Rachel Berry was taking the small stage. Santana could hear her voice over through the speakers as she was dedicating the song she was about to sing to her new love.

It was late spring and the evening was slightly warm and comfortable. Santana shivered at the small change in temperature. She asked herself why was she feeling panicked all of a sudden.

"Are you sick?" Brittany was concerned about the woman she had only met moments before. She was rubbing her hand up Santana's arm to try and relieve what she thought was some kind of a fever chill.

"No, I don't think so," Santana said kind of confusedly. She looked at Brittany as they stood outside Rachel's front door. She was looking into the blonde's eyes and knew that she had to say something.

"Brittany?" Santana said making sure she caught the other woman's name correctly, "Can I tell you something? It might sound really weird, but how I am feeling right now _is_ really weird, so I feel that I need to say this."

Brittany, still concerned for the smaller woman's welfare, nodded in affirmation.

Santana looked into Brittany's eyes not really too sure how to phrase what she was feeling.

"I am not really feeling sick, but when you walked up to me I felt this overwhelming urge to be alone with you. It threw me off a little, that's probably why I look a little sick, but I feel connected to you. Is that weird?" Santana was struggling to explain herself.

"A little," Brittany replied, not really understanding what Santana was trying to say.

"I'm not a creep or anything," Santana said quickly, "I just felt like the wind had been knocked out of me when I saw you. "

"Oh," a smile formed on Brittany's mouth as she spoke, "that is quite an original pick-up line and a successful one at that, you got me alone."

Santana made a mental note of the smile on Brittany's mouth.

"It wasn't really supposed to be a pick-up line," Santana said smiling back at Brittany, "How about we take advantage of being away from that clusterfuck inside and go for a walk? I really would like to get to know you."

Though impressed with Santana's sly actions to get her alone, Brittany was a little hesitant. It's not that she had a bad feeling about Santana, she just wasn't sure she wanted to walk off with a stranger, leaving her friends inside.

"Ok," Brittany had decided, "let me just get my things from inside." She was in and back out of the house in less than a minute.

Santana smiled at Brittany as they walked down the small stoop. She wasn't sure what the hell she was doing, but she most definitely wanted to get to know this woman better.

"Can I ask you why you decided to come with me?" Santana asked as they made their way down the nearly empty sidewalk. "I mean, I saw that you hesitated but you came anyway."

"I guess I am intrigued by a woman that feigns illness just to get me alone," Brittany replied.

"It wasn't really an act you know. There is something about you that completely unnerves me. In a good way." Santana laughed a little at this sudden disclosure. "Though I gotta say, I was about ready to bitch you out for being all up in my business. That was until I saw you."

"Hmmm," Brittany nodded. "Guess it's a good thing you find me attractive then, otherwise there would have been some hair pulling in the middle of Rachel's party."

They both laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so," Santana said. "Just in case though, I'll let you know I go for the eyes first before I pull hair. Old high school fighting habits are hard to break. Plus the razor blades in my hair would have cut you all up." She was feeling more at ease joking with the tall blonde.

"Wow," Brittany said laughingly, "that is some high school education. Did you go to some kind of reform school?"

"Nah, I went to the Harvey Milk school in the village," Santana said, pointing in the vague direction of Manhattan. "I lived in Brooklyn but had problems at my first high school and found myself a place there." Santana's tone became a little darker. "But that's a story for another time," she smiled softly at Brittany. "Harvey Milk's the school that has mostly LGBT students right?" Brittany asked. "Yep, that's the one." "Wish we had had a high school like that when I was growing up. It would have been nice having a place where I felt like I belonged," the blonde was following closely to the brunette's side. "Arizona wasn't exactly the most hospitable place for a bisexual girl to grow up in, at least where I lived, everyone was republican and very closed minded."

"People suck sometimes. That why you're in NY?" Santana wanted to hear more about Brittany.

"Um, not directly," Brittany answered, "I went to college here and once I got here, I knew I needed to stay."

"That's a brave thing to do. I don't think I could ever travel so far from where I was raised and start new," Santana said honestly.

Santana was walking the two of them down toward the Brooklyn promenade. She didn't really plan on walking there but her instincts led them to the waterfront. When they reached the pathway Brittany stopped.

"What's wrong?" Santana said turning toward Brittany.

"I didn't realize we were so close to the promenade when I got the cab to Rachel's house." Brittany admitted while looking out over the moonlit water. "It's funny that you would lead us here, this is one of my favorite parts of Brooklyn."

Santana held out her hand to Brittany. When Brittany grabbed it, she led her to the fenced edge of the pathway.

"It's one of mine too," Santana said, "I love that you can see how close Brooklyn and Manhattan are, how they connect." Santana looked over to the bridges that crossed the expanse of the East River.

"And the view is amazing," they said in almost unison.

Santana looked at Brittany. She realized the taller woman had been staring at her. Santana leaned in toward Brittany, just close enough to see if it was ok to kiss her. Brittany closed the small distance without thought. Santana released Brittany's hand and reached up to caress both sides of her face. Santana was no stranger to kissing someone she just met but this felt different to her. She felt as though she would die if Brittany broke contact with her and held firm to her caress. Brittany must have felt this too because she put her arms around the shorter girl's waist pulling her closer.


	2. Crimson and Clover

Santana opened her front door quietly. She didn't want to accidentally wake either roommate that may have had an ear open to see when she got home. She instinctively looked to the pile of shoes by the door, noticing only Kurt and Blaine's. She smiled thinking that Quinn had not come home or at least she was in too much of a rush to take her shoes off. If Quinn was hooking up with Rachel after one night, Santana thought maybe there was something to that little diva dwarf she met briefly the night before. She would have to question her friend about that.

Like many mornings after, Santana made her way to her room. She unbuttoned her top and slipped on a t shirt that she took from her dresser drawer. She was about to slip out of her pants when she heard the front door opening. She ran to her bedroom door quietly and peeked out to see Quinn walking in. She snuck into and through the hallway to follow Quinn to the living room. Though she already had an idea, she wanted to get some details from Quinn as to why she was walking in so late if only to watch Quinn squirm in discomfort.

Quinn was standing by their large living room windows when Santana came up behind her. She was staring out across the East river toward Brooklyn, lost in thought.

"You're home late," Santana said, startling Quinn out of her daydream.

Quinn snapped around on her heel. "So are you by the looks of it," she said eying Santana from head to toe. She noticed something different about what Santana was wearing.

Quinn was used to Santana's various states of undress. She could actually differentiate what Santana had been up to the night before based on what she was wearing that morning. There was of course her usual sleepwear, a tank and panties; her morning after 'I need a shower' attire - a random dirty shirt and boxers; and for the seldom time Santana brought someone home, she would be nude. Not that Santana made an effort to walk around the house naked, she just didn't feel especially self-conscience around her friends. She had slept with Quinn on a few occasions, mostly out of loneliness on both their parts, and Kurt didn't pay much attention to a naked woman walking around the apartment. He was a gay man living with two lesbians after all and he understood (whether he liked it or not) that an occasional boob flash came with the territory.

"I'm home early," Santana said flatly, not wanting to really answer to Quinn's questioning tone. She knew by Quinn's retort that she would be subject to answering about her actions the night before and Santana wasn't really too sure what had happened last night. She knew what had happened, but wasn't too sure what it all meant. She didn't think she could explain to Quinn that she hadn't slept with Brittany without explaining why and she wasn't exactly sure of the reason.

Santana walked passed Quinn toward the kitchen. Quinn followed knowing Santana was going to make a pot of coffee.

"So Rachel then?" Santana asked as she filled a pot with water. She didn't need to ask anymore than that before Quinn answered her.

"Rachel is something," Quinn said smiling broadly. She handed a scowling Santana a can of Puerto Rican coffee. Though they had a coffee maker, Santana liked to make coffee the way her abuela did, boiling it on the stove. It took a little effort to make, having to strain the boiled brew, but they all loved coffee that way - dark and strong.

"She's really funny and has a gorgeous voice," the blonde continued. "You would have seen that last night if you had stuck around." Though she was used to Santana finding a reason to leave any occasion, usually in the form of a cute girl, Quinn sounded disappointed that she hadn't stayed long enough to get to know Rachel any better.

Santana turned around from the stove to look her friend in the eye. "Sorry, I didn't think you wanted me hanging around while you got to know each other. Besides, I met..."

"Is that coffee? You are the best Santana," Blaine said walking into the kitchen, cutting Santana off mid-sentence. He made himself a cup as the brew started to boil, ignoring the grinds of coffee floating in his cup.

"What did I miss?" Kurt asked as he entered the narrow kitchen. Blaine handed him his cup of coffee with a smile. Kurt was about to take a drink when he noticed that it had not been strained. He shot Blaine a worried yet loving smile. He knew Santana wouldn't let him or Quinn drink their coffee like that but she seemed to have a certain dislike of Blaine that he couldn't quite figure out.

"It seems Santana was just about to fill us in on her hookup with Brittany last night," Blaine said with a knowing smile.

Santana remembered that Brittany said she worked with Rachel on her show and that she also knew Blaine from the production. Still, she was a little surprised that he had seen her leaving with Brittany.

"Oh, the assistant choreographer on Rachel's show?" Kurt asked his beaming boyfriend. "Hot one there Santana."

Quinn was standing by the sink and watched as Santana strained the coffee into a carafe. She sensed that Santana was uncomfortable with the boys knowing too much about whom she had left the party with. She looked between both guys, wanting to hear from them what she knew Santana wasn't going to share. Santana didn't share details of her sexual exploits easily, usually Quinn overheard an awkward phone call weeks later or she actually saw Santana leaving with her night's company. Last night Quinn had witnessed neither, so she was curious about some details.

Before the either Blaine or Kurt could continue on their opinion of Brittany, Santana had poured herself a cup of coffee and left the kitchen quietly, her head hanging slightly down. She didn't want to have a conversation about Brittany with Blaine in the room. Even if he did know her the longest, his opinion of her was not what she wanted to hear that morning.

The threesome stood in the kitchen confused, wondering what they had said to make Santana walk off.

"Why is she acting so weird? She sick or something?" Blaine asked Kurt, who in turn looked at Quinn. She shrugged an 'I don't know' and walked after Santana with her own coffee in hand.

Quinn walked down the hallway and stopped in front of Santana's door. She knocked and didn't wait for an answer before entering Santana's room. She saw Santana on her phone but before she could hear any of the conversation, Santana had hung up. She really thought Santana was acting weird.

"Everything ok?" Quinn asked as Santana threw her phone on the bed.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Santana said drinking the last of her hot black coffee.

"Well, you are not acting fine," Quinn said. "Something happen last night? Did you get walked in on by a jealous boyfriend or girlfriend again? Cause I warned you about hooking up with attached girls. You really need to be more care..."

"I said I'm fine," Santana cut Quinn off. She was collecting some clean clothes to take to the bathroom. She wanted to take a shower. She looked up and noticed that Quinn was blocking the door.

"I just want to take a shower," Santana said, subtly asking Quinn to move with the tone of her voice.

"Did Brittany, Brittany is her name right?" Quinn was as bad as Santana when it came to keeping track of the names of Santana's one night stands. Santana nodded in affirmation. Quinn was skeptical as to why Santana easily remembered this girl's name but kept up her line of questioning. "Did Brittany do something to you last night? She try some weird kink like that last girl? Seriously Santana with the amount of women you sleep with, one would think you'd be a little more open to S&M..."

"We didn't sleep together," Santana said finally, shutting Quinn up. She wasn't looking at the girl blocking her escape, she didn't want to try to explain something she didn't really understand herself; she was attracted to Brittany but trying to sleep with her didn't feel like the right thing to do that night. Santana looked at Quinn hoping that this revelation would make her move. Now she wondering if she should just push past her.

"Wait, I am confused," Quinn said standing her ground. She wasn't letting Santana out of the room until she gave her some details. "She's not some dominatrix from Chelsea or a closet case wanting to be turned out for the night?" Quinn really was confused.

"Knock knock," Kurt said, slipping in the half open door.

Santana looked up at him and rolled her eyes. Though she was half annoyed at another nosy intruder, she was thankful Quinn was no longer reading her a riot act. Now she thought, she would have to explain the unexplainable to another busybody.

"Tell us what's going on sweetie," Kurt said, grabbing Santana's wrist and leading her to sit on the bed. "You're acting like a deer in the headlights this morning and it's freaking us all out. Did you have to fight another angry boyfriend again last night?"

"Apparently, they didn't sleep together," Quinn said, still in disbelief.

Kurt made an audible gasp, bringing the hand he had on Santana's wrist to his mouth to try to cover the sound.

"Was there someone else you hooked up with at the party? Maybe Blaine didn't see who you left with last night," he was asking himself the question more than he was directing it at Santana.

"I spent the night with Brittany, I just didn't sleep with her," Santana finally found the courage to say what had happened last night. She was just as shocked as her friends that she didn't make a move on Brittany.

Kurt began to smile as he looked from Quinn to Santana. "Looks like cupid was working overtime last night."

Santana scoffed and got up again, trying to make yet another escape. Kurt's hand found her wrist before she could take a step.

"Listen, you took off last night and we assumed you hooked up. If you two didn't sleep together then what happened?" Kurt was trying to put Santana at ease while trying to work out the events of the previous night.

"I was feeling a little sick when I walked over to get a beer. Brittany was there and offered to help me outside to get some air. She walked with me and we wound up at the promenade. We just talked the whole night," Santana spoke to try and make them feel a little more at ease, herself included. "Before we knew it the sun was coming up and I was walking her home."

Kurt was a hopeless romantic and was giddy with excitement. He thought that maybe his bachelorette friends may really have found their counterparts last night.

"If Santana Lopez didn't try sleeping with Brittany, who is not ugly by the way," he said looking at Quinn, "then it's gotta be love at first sight."

Santana broke free of Kurt's grasp and walked past a still shocked Quinn. "Whatever," she said as she exited the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana took a long, hot shower. Not because she felt the need to wash the previous night off of her, but because she needed to think. It bothered her that she had made no move on Brittany other than to kiss her and even the kiss was left up to Brittany. She definitely had feelings for the woman she had spent the night getting to know, she just need to figure out what they were.

She got out of the shower and made it to her bedroom without running into anyone. She could hear them in the living room but could only make out Blaine's voice. She thought he was talking to Kurt but realized he must have been on the phone. She closed her door and laid down, falling asleep before she could ask herself why he was telling someone, "Yeah she works tonight... the bar is right off of Hudson street."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Brittany walked into the crowded bar she noticed Santana right away. She barely looked at the tacky decorations adorning the small bar. All the tiki lights and blow up flamingos every where usually would have made her laugh, but she had a single thing on her mind and that was Santana.

Brittany was dressed comfortably but had heels on and used her added height to easily see over the crowd. Santana was behind the bar at the far end, tending to a group of drunken admirers.

Brittany walked up to the bar at the opposite end of where Santana was stationed. It was the only free space in the bar area. Everyone it seemed wanted to be close to where Santana was working and she wished she could have found space there as well. Brittany sat down on a now empty bar stool and didn't much notice when another bartender asked her what she wanted. She was pulled out of her thoughts when asked again by the now impatient bartender.

"Hey honey, what can I get you? Order something or sit away from the bar," the bartender wasn't being rude, she was just being curt.

"Oh," Brittany said embarrassingly, "whatever is on tap." She barely took her eyes off the mesmerizing brunette.

"Ok," said the short bartender as she walked off. She began filling a pint glass full with a pale brew.

Brittany wasn't exactly sure why she had decided to show up at Santana's job. She was thinking that she was bordering on stalking, showing up here without an invite from Santana. But Blaine had reassured her that she should during their short phone call that morning. Watching Santana behind the bar, she was glad she had to decided to come. The woman was both intriguing to her and quite beautiful and she would find any reason to see her again.

She was brought out of her thoughts again when the bartender put her beer in front of her.

"Here you go honey, my names Mercedes and the one your staring at like a hungry puppy," she said pointing toward Santana, "is Satan, I mean Santana."

Brittany was barely able to see the smirk on Mercedes' face and wondered why she was calling Santana Satan. She thought to ask the bartender but she was called away by another patron before she could.

As Mercedes walked over to tend to an impatient drunk, Santana turned to grab a bottle of gin from a shelf behind the bar. She was in a zone, making drinks and chatting her tips up, but took a double take when she noticed the blonde sitting at the other end of the bar.

The smile Santana was wearing was put on for the customers benefit until the second she noticed Brittany. It was then that her smile broadened and became genuine. This woman had a instant and decidedly good effect on Santana.

Santana replaced the bottle and said something to Mercedes. Mercedes nodded and grabbed the same bottle, pouring four drinks. Santana walked over to the enamored looking Brittany.

"Hey you," Santana said not letting any part of her smile drop.

"Hey," Brittany replied, now looking even more like a school girl with a crush.

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, I just thought we agreed on dinner tomorrow," Santana asked, remembering the phone conversation she had with Brittany that morning.

Brittany felt a little embarrassed. She was unsure that she should have listened to Blaine's suggestion so quickly. Maybe she was coming on a little strong, she thought. She should have waited until the date they had set up.

"Just thought I'd come in for a drink," Brittany said hesitantly. "I talked to Blaine this morning and he said you worked here. I have walked past this place a few times and thought I'd check it out."

"Blaine told you I worked here?" Santana was confused, "Why would he mention that?"

"He called me this morning to ask about how our date went last night. Apparently he saw us leave together and assumed we had some sort of date," Brittany was even more unsure that she should have shown up without an invite. She wasn't ready to admit to Santana that she had jumped at an opportunity to see her again.

Santana laughed. "Sorry about that, I didn't realize that you knew Blaine until this morning. He's been my roommate's partner for about a year now and they get all in my business when they see I like someone."

Brittany couldn't help but smile. She knew there was something between her and Santana but to hear Santana acknowledge it out loud made her beam with happiness. Santana noticed Brittany's smile and was just about to lean over the bar and kiss her when a tall blonde walked up behind her and hip bumped her.

"Hey Hotstuff, almost ready?" the blonde said slipping her hand around Santana's waist. She looked at Brittany and winked a hello at her.

"Yeah Holly, just give me a minute," Santana sounded a little nervous but didn't waiver in what she was saying. "I was just saying hello to Brittany," she said looking from her blonde boss to the blonde sitting at the bar, "but I'll be over in a flash."

Holly took a curious glance at the brunette before smiling at Brittany. "Hi there, I'm Holly. You are about to see our girl Santana here do her thing. She keeps this bar busy whenever she's working."

Wanting to give Santana an unusual moment of privacy with Brittany, Holly let go of Santana's waist and was about to walk off. Just then, another bartender Brittany had not noticed, stopped Holly in her tracks. "The sound is all queued up and ready Holly."

"Thanks Sugar," Holly said walking off with the short woman. She looked back at Santana, "Don't keep your crowd waiting too long doll."

Santana's olive skin reddened slightly, "Be right there." She was feeling embarrassed because Brittany looked confused and obviously wanted to know what was about to happen. She had mentioned to Brittany the night before that she was a bartender, but omitted that her and her coworkers often sang at work, Coyote Ugly style. She was a little embarrassed admitting this to Brittany, thinking she might laugh at her.

"On Saturday nights, we usually sing a couple of songs to get the crowd riled up. Good for business," Santana admitted hesitantly. She smiled coyly at Brittany, "since you showed up tonight, you get to hear me sing. Hope it doesn't make you run off."

"Really?" Brittany said, confusion still hanging in her words. "You guys sing in here? Like get up on the bar and strip kinda singing?" Thoughts of Coyote Ugly were running through her head.

"No, no. There's a little stage set up over there," Santana said pointing to a small karaoke stage. It was set up opposite where she was first working when Brittany walked in. Brittany hadn't noticed it through the crowd.

"The women that come in here would probably love to see us stripping but it's not that kinda bar." Santana was even more sure now that Brittany would run off either mortified or hysterically laughing at her and she was scared at either possibility.

"I can't wait to see this!" Brittany's excitement shot a small wave of anxiety through Santana. She was happy Brittany wanted to stay to see her sing, but wasn't to sure how she would react to it.

"I hope you enjoy it," Santana said to Brittany. She gently took Brittany's hand over the bar and ran her thumb over Brittany's soft skin, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Ok," Brittany said squeezing Santana's hand. She held the brunette's gaze for a moment and watched her as she walked off to talk with Mercedes and Sugar.

Santana took a cordless microphone from Sugar and walked off around the bar, looking to Brittany with a hesitant smile. She made her way to Brittany through the crowded bar and took her hand.

"Come on, you'll have a better view from behind the bar." She led her back through the crowd and to the small door that closed the bar off to patrons. She lifted the door and guided Brittany to her coworkers.

"This is Mercedes and Sugar," Santana said smiling to her coworkers. "They're gonna keep you safe while I gets my sing on," the joking tone in Santana's voice made Brittany more comfortable with being behind the bar. "Guys, this is Brittany, take care of her for me."

Mercedes was the first to answer Santana. "No worries, me and Brittany already met," she smiled at Brittany, "I'll make sure she's safe from your groupies."

Santana squeezed Brittany's hand before letting it go. She walked back around the bar to the stage area.

"Girl, you are gonna love this," Mercedes said to Brittany, motioning for her to stand next to her at the back of the bar. "We all have our turns singing in here, but these ladies go crazy for Santana. It's like they're gonna throw their bras at her or something."

Brittany stood next to Mercedes, speechless and not really knowing what to expect. She looked at Sugar who finally acknowledged her with a small "Hey," and smiled back a small "Hi." She watched as Sugar did something to a small soundboard. Brittany thought she was a little weird but didn't feel uncomfortable around her.

"So, what is she singing?" Brittany turned to Mercedes and asked over a roar of excited noise from the crowd as Santana walked onto the small stage.

"Crimson and Clover," Mercedes answered. "Holly's got a thing for us singing classic rock and the customers seem to love it. We sneak in other stuff too, but Saturday is definitely a classic rock night."

_**Ahhh, **_

_Santana's voice began singing over the bar's speaker system._

_**Now I don't hardly know her**_

_She looked toward the bar and met Brittany's eyes through the crowded and now rowdy sea of drunk lesbians._

_**But I think I could love her**_

_She held Brittany's gaze as a tentative smiled crossed her face._

_**Crimson and clover **_

_She continued singing into the mic, letting the song take her over._

_**Ah, now when she comes walking over**_

_The crowd was getting even louder with drunken excitement._

_**Now I been waiting to show her**_

A loud "WOOO," came in clear over the loud music and excited crowd.

_**Crimson and clover **_

_**over and over**_

_Santana started doing a small dance that made Brittany laugh. She thought she saw something like it in an old eighties hair band video._

_**Yeah, I'm not such a sweet thing**_

_**I wanna do ev-ery-thing**_

"To me?" someone shouted.

_**What a beautiful feeling**_

Brittany was, for a moment, pretty sure someone was going to take the stage and jump on Santana like a crazy groupie.

_**Crimson and Clover over and over**_

Santana was now playing an air guitar, fully in eighties rocker chick mode.

_**Crimson and Clover over and over**_

_**Crimson and Clover over and over**_

_**Crimson and Clover over and over**_

_**Crimson and Clover over and over**_

The song finished with Santana's hand in the air, throwing up a peace sign. Bar patrons were shouting "I love you's" to her as she left the stage. She made a short jog through the crowd to the bar and successfully avoided any touchy-feely drunks. It had happened more than once that Santana couldn't get back to the bar without being grabbed and kissed sloppily by a random girl. She didn't want that to happen tonight. She ducked under the bar door, smiling and slightly sweaty. "So, whatcha think?" she asked Brittany breathlessly.

"I loved it," Brittany said. She had been standing next to Mercedes, jumping in place with just as much excitement as the rest of the bar. "You totally rocked that song," she said sounding like a groupie herself.

Santana walked over to her and took Brittany's hand again.

"Glad you liked it," she said and winced a little as someone shouted her name from the crowded bar.

Mercedes and Sugar stepped away from the back of the bar to take drink orders.

"Now the fun begins, everyone's excited and want to get a piece of this," Santana said jokingly as her free hand ran down her body. "Since you are behind the bar you can help with getting some beers out," she winked at Brittany, resuming her bartender duties.

Brittany still in groupie mode, looked at Santana unsure.

"I don't think that's a good idea, I never tended bar before and these girls seem a little crazy," she said looking away from Santana to the rest of the bar. One patron seemed to be about to loose her shirt before Holly walked over to her and talked her into putting it back over her head.

"C'mon, stand near me and help with the beers. I'll take any other drink orders," Brittany was unable to resist Santana's request.

Brittany followed the brunette as she took a few drink orders. Santana was able to make about few drinks while she showed Brittany where the glasses and the bottled beers were. Brittany was a quick learner and even began taking a few orders herself. She passed the money to Santana or Mercedes who rang up the order in the till. Santana watched her as drunken women flirted with her and smiled at how effortlessly Brittany was able to take on becoming an impromptu bartender.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was about another two hours before the bar began to die down. Brittany was tired, not expecting to be working, and leaned against the back of the bar.

"You can go sit if you want," Santana said looking at the clock on her cell phone. It was around 3:30. "We should be locking up in a little while."

Santana looked as tired as Brittany felt but kept at clearing empty glasses from the bar. Brittany walked over to her and took a dirty glass from her hand.

"No, it's ok. I still got work to do," Brittany said as she washed the glass in the sink behind the bar.

Santana moved closer to Brittany, handing her a few more glasses. She helped her by drying the glasses she was washing. Though it was Santana's job, something about washing up next to Brittany felt right to her. Brittany felt right she thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Holly locked up the bar just after four a.m. The bartenders, Brittany included, sat at a clean table splitting up the night's tips.

"Girl you better take that money," Mercedes said to Brittany from across the table, when she refused a portion of the night's take.

"I don't work here, you guys earned this, I was just helping out," Brittany tried to explain her reluctance to accept any compensation for helping bartend that night.

Mercedes let out a sharp breath, but kept at it, "You should take it, you worked your little ass off tonight."

"I agree with Mercedes, you took to bartending like a natural, you earned it," Sugar said, saying the most to Brittany that she had the whole night. Brittany looked at her and then to Mercedes, she didn't want to take the tips that she thought belong to them.

Santana, who was sitting next to Brittany at the small table put her arm on the back of her chair and leaned close to her, "you more than earned your wages tonight." Brittany turned to face Santana, they were close and she could smell a faint odor of beer on Santana's breath. They were close enough that she should kiss her, Brittany thought as she watched Santana's lips move. She instinctively licked her own lips.

"Alright chicas, get the hell out of my bar," Holly said as she walked to the table. She could tell she just spoiled a moment between Santana and Brittany.

"Brittany, take those tips, the girls think you earned them and so do I," she pointed to Brittany, who grabbed the stack of small bills. "Now get your butts up and get home safely."

The foursome got up from the table, collecting their money and their belongings and walked to the door. Holly let them out and waved as she closed the door back up.

In the cool air of the early spring morning Brittany shivered slightly. Santana noticed and put her jacket over the taller girls shoulders. Before Brittany could protest, Santana took her hand and smiled at her. Brittany realized that as long as she was cold, Santana wasn't taking her jacket back.

"Argh, wanna catch a cab?" Sugar said to Mercedes, "I hate the train at this hour." She was shifting around irritably, the cold obviously bothering her.

Geeze, ok," Mercedes said, rolling her eyes. "But I'm getting dropped off first."

Sugar clapped her hands in stifled triumph and did a little jump. The rest of the girls laughed at Sugar's excitement.

"See you guys later," Mercedes said to Santana and Brittany. Sugar linked their arms together and waved her goodbyes. Santana and Brittany waved back as her and Mercedes walked toward Hudson street.

"I like them," Brittany said as she watch the duo walk away.

She turned to Santana, who had been watching her, and smiled. She leaned into her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I've been waiting all night to do that," Brittany said.

She was about to say something else when Santana's hand wrapped around the back of her neck and pulled_**her into a deep, passionate kiss.**_


	3. Control

Santana and Brittany walked a few blocks before hailing a cab. It was too chilly in the spring morning to walk to the train so Brittany decided she'd use her night's earnings to pay for a cab. Santana wanted to ride with her to Brooklyn, but when the cabby refused to go over the bridge they decided to head to Santana's apartment. She warned Brittany that she would probably be meeting her roommates at some point and that Blaine would most likely be there. Brittany laughed at Santana's concern, saying that she was an adult and could deal with the consequences at work of Blaine seeing her spend the night. She knew Santana was making too big a deal of it and was nervous for some reason. But she couldn't put her finger on exactly what was making Santana nervous.

The cab rolled up on the street outside Santana's building. She made to pay the driver but was stopped short when Brittany put her hand on her leg. Brittany insisted she pay for the ride. The feeling of her hand just above her knee was enough to keep Santana from protesting. She listened to Brittany talking to the driver but all she could focus on was the radiating heat that was coming from long fingers straight into her skin and muscles. To Santana, it felt like Brittany set her skin on fire with her touch.

After exiting the cab and wanting a moment to clear her head, Santana suggested that they walk around the corner to a _bodega_ and get some breakfast. Brittany smiled at the idea of getting breakfast from a convenience store. She held Santana's hand and they walked silently, turning every so often to smile at each other.

They reached the 24 hour store, Santana stopped and turned to open the door, holding it open for her companion. Brittany entered, smelling coffee and the many breakfasts that had been cooked on a small grill that morning. She was greeted by warm smiles of older gentleman who had just seconds before been involved in a lively discussion. Santana entered just behind the blonde, returning a loud salutation from the man behind the counter. She spoke in a dialect of Spanish that Brittany had not heard before and she smiled at the ease in which Santana spoke. Before Brittany was able to gain any grasp on the conversation being spoken, Santana handed her a small cup of dark coffee and the man behind the counter began frying eggs on the grill. Santana pointed out a small table that had the cream and sugar and Brittany walked to it to fix her coffee.

"Careful, it is probably a little stronger than you are used to," Santana said to the blonde. "Taste it first to make sure you like it."

"Ok" Brittany said with a cautious smile. She raised the hot coffee to her mouth and as she sipped it, her eyes opened wide. "Wow that is strong!" Brittany had never tasted coffee that potent.

Santana laughed. "You may want to put a little extra sugar in it," she was sipping her own coffee, black.

"I'm gonna be awake for days," Brittany said jokingly, holding the sugar canister upside down over her coffee. Santana watched as Brittany put enough sugar in her coffee to make it more sugar than coffee.

"I thought only junkies put that much sugar in things," Santana laughed as she took the sugar from Brittany. "No more baby or you will be up for days. On a sugar high."

Brittany froze for a second. She hadn't expected to hear Santana call her baby, not yet anyway and certainly not in front of a group of people. She looked from Santana's hand, which had taken the sugar from her, to her warm brown eyes. She had beautiful eyes, Brittany thought.

"_Mamita_, your sandwiches are ready," the man behind the counter said to Santana. She smiled softly at Brittany, moving her free hand up Brittany's arm as she walked to pay for the breakfast sandwiches.

Brittany topped off her coffee and turned to join Santana at the counter. She was handed a sandwich and smiled a goodbye to the men.

"They all said you are very beautiful," Santana said to Brittany as they entered the street. "And that if you weren't with me, one of them would take you home."

"Oh my God, really?" Brittany said laughing at the thought of being picked up by someone old enough to be her grandfather. She was flattered though and reddened at the fact that Santana had had that conversation with the men. Though she didn't understand any of it, that would have been the last thing she had expected they were discussing.

"Yeah, the guy behind the counter even asked if we were exclusive."

Brittany almost choked on a mouthful of coffee.

"I told him we were engaged, now that it's legal in NY and that he better back off," Santana said through mouthful of eggs. She nudged a mortified looking Brittany in the arm. "It's ok Britt, he was only half serious."

The blonde stopped walking for a moment and asked Santana if that's really what they were talking about. She wishes she understood Spanish.

"Yeah Britt, but its ok. Really. You should see how they hit on Quinn when she goes in there. She avoids that store because of it. I think it's funny to be that old and still hitting on young women. I hope that when I'm that age I still have the balls to even try," Santana said honestly.

Brittany laughed. "I'd think that by the time you are that age, you'd be settled down and have a few grandkids to keep any wandering eye occupied," she said as she resumed walking.

"I suppose if I find the right woman, that'll be the case," Santana said, falling into step with the taller blonde.

**XXX**

Maybe there was a God Santana thought. She had lost faith in God when her _abuela_ had passed away, angry that He would have taken her away from her when she was needed the most. But walking to her apartment with Brittany, she came to think that maybe God really did exist. Only something heavenly and beyond our earthly presence could have thought to create something so beautiful and so perfectly imperfect as the woman who was walking by her side. If ever she would find faith again, it would come presented to her in a pair of clear blue eyes.

**XXX**

Both Santana and Brittany finished their breakfasts before Santana's key found the lock on her front door. She took the empty wrapper from Brittany, adding it to her own and placed it inside her empty coffee cup. She sighed, looking at Brittany once again to find any sign of hesitation and quietly pushed the door open. She whispered to the blonde to leave her shoes by the door, or else Quinn would have a fit. She was not neat, but Quinn was, she quietly explained to her companion and she respected that. Once relieved of their shoes, Santana's hand found Brittany's and she began guiding her toward her room.

That was until they heard a noise come from the living room. It wasn't a 'robber's in the house' kind of noise, but a low, not so soft moan. More than a little curious, Santana stepped into the living room, allowing both her and Brittany a partial view of where the moan had come from. On the couch, there laid Quinn on her back. Rachel was straddling her; half naked except for a skirt that was covering more of Quinn's right arm than it was her own waist. Quinn's left hand on Rachel's hip, looking like it was holding the small brunette down or else she would be riding off into the sunrise.

"Oh my fucking God! Is that Rachel?" Brittany said in shock. Santana was able to cover her mouth before either Quinn or Rachel noticed their presence and didn't uncover it until they had reached her room.

"What the fuck was that?" Santana said, herself in shock and barely able to keep from laughing. She looked at Brittany, whose eyes were still wide with the horror of seeing Rachel Berry topless and riding someone and said, "What the fuck. That was Quinn! And she was having sex in the living room!?"

"I didn't see Quinn but I sure as hell saw Rachel," Brittany said, laughter finally breaking through shock. "I don't think I even saw another person to be honest."

"Oh shit, you don't know Quinn yet. Don't hold this against her," her laughter subsiding at this sudden realization. She wanted Brittany to like Quinn and vice versa and was mortified to think walking in on Quinn and Rachel would hurt any potential relationship they had.

Brittany saw a worried look forming on Santana's face and quickly took her hand.

"It's ok, just a little shocked to see Rachel like that. I'm sure Quinn isn't as crazy as I think she is right now. I mean that _was_ Rachel Berry right?"

Brittany's smile and soft touch raised a smile on Santana's lips.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that was Rachel. I mean how many other dwarf brunettes live in this city? And Quinn isn't bringing any of them home but one." Another realization hit Santana. "Oh my God, Quinn brought her home? And they're fucking on the couch? I think Quinn's been drugged or something cause that is _so_ not like her."

Watching Santana's face change as the thoughts raced across her mind, Brittany put her empty cup on Santana's dresser and brought her hand to the brunettes chin. She raised her face up and met the words forming on her lips with her own.

"We can discuss that later," Brittany said, drawing all Santana's attention to her.

She softly brushed her lips against Santana's and felt her breath hitch when the shorter woman's hands hugged her around the waist and pulled her closer. Brittany dropped her hand in between the two of them. She closed her eyes and fell into the shorter woman, surprisingly strong arms holding her upright. She could taste the coffee on Santana's tongue, which had found its way between both their parted lips. Her tongue didn't dare move until it was discovered by Santana's. Only then did it move and just enough to keep the up the languid rhythm.

Given the time of morning, this would have been a lazy attempt at a kiss but in truth Santana felt like she was going to burst. She felt that if she didn't approach Brittany slow and steady that she would lose all self-control. She would fight to stay in control as long as it meant never losing this moment with Brittany.

She wasn't too sure if the shaking she felt was her body or Brittany's hands but she instinctively pulled the blonde in closer.

**XXX**

"Holy sweet Jesus!" Blaine exclaimed as he caught a glimpse of Rachel's now fully nude body in the living room. He attempted to shield his eyes from seeing her so fully exposed.

"What?" cried Kurt letting the door slam shut and running to his boyfriend, concerned that at that hour someone was lying on the floor dying. "Oh, good God," he said, speaking in a raised voice and noticing Rachel for the first time dismounting someone. "Santana, you are NOT fucking Rach… Quinn? I thought you were Santana for a second." He was relieved it wasn't Santana that Rachel was straddling but still said in shock, "Oh my God, Quinn? Why the hell are you guys fucking in the living room?"

Before she could even fully redress, Rachel was running for the door. She wouldn't look at either guy as she ran around them, covering her bare chest with a small blouse and letting out a shrill, horrified sob. Blaine looked at Kurt and then ran after his friend.

**XXX**

Santana and Brittany were startled from their kiss by the commotion in the living room. They had peeked their heads out of Santana's door just in time to see a half naked Rachel Berry run screaming from the apartment. The sight was amusing to them both and proved to break some of the tension in Santana's body.

"Quinn will never hear the end of this from Kurt," Santana said to Brittany, letting her in on the hierarchy of their household. "She's never had sex in full view of anyone, let alone him. He's probably more traumatized right now than she is."

"I think Rachel's the most traumatized by the looks of it," Brittany replied, pulling Santana from the doorway and into the bedroom. "She doesn't do getting embarrassed very well," she said, recalling a dance rehearsal where Rachel was having rhythm issues, "I think she'll be hiding her face for a while."

Brittany pulled out a chair that Santana had sitting in front of a vanity turned computer desk. She motioned for Santana to sit down and when she did, she sat on top of her, her knees on either side of Santana's hips.

"It'll be funny as hell to finally know why she's acting like a diva," Brittany said with humor in her voice but a serious, lustful look in her eyes.

Santana listened to the words Brittany was saying, smiling slightly at the humor of the situation. She watched Brittany's mouth form words but couldn't keep her mind off of how close they were and at just how intimately Brittany was sitting on her lap. She swallowed hard when Brittany took her own shirt off and threw it to the floor. She met blue eyes in an attempt to not rip the rest of Brittany's clothes off.

"I always imagined she had a wild side, just didn't expect that." Brittany could sense that Santana wanted her but was nervous, so she kept talking. She was trying to keep Santana focused on anything but the fact she was being seduced.

Still looking into blue eyes, Santana stopped Brittany's hands as she was about to unhook her bra. She held her hands behind her back momentarily before unhooking Brittany's bra with one hand. She pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss before she could see Brittany slip off the undergarment. Santana cupped Brittany's face before slipping one hand down to caress a naked breast.

"Fuck," Santana said hushed, pulling away from Brittany's mouth to look at her bare breasts. She was barely holding onto any control at this point and didn't even think before putting her lips to Brittany's breast.

Brittany's eyes rolled back into her head at the feel of Santana's mouth sucking on one of her nipples, her tongue licking gently at the puckered flesh. Brittany brought Santana's free hand to her lips. She took Santana's fore and middle fingers into her mouth, lightly touching them with her tongue.

Santana put one arm around Brittany's waist, letting the fingers of her other hand linger on Brittany's tongue. She stood up, her soon to be lovers legs wrapped around her waist. And carried the blonde with her to the bed. She placed her, seated, on the edge of the bed and pulled her into a kiss. She reached down and unbuttoned Brittany's pants, pulling both pants and underwear down and off of the blonde. Brittany broke away from the kiss and leaned back on her elbows to aid in the removal of her remaining clothes.

Santana took a moment to look at the nude beauty slightly reclined in front of her. She knelt down in front of her, on the floor, placing a wet kiss on Brittany's lower stomach. Brown eyes searching blue for any hint that she was moving too fast, Santana made wet lines on Brittany's hips with her tongue. She made her way to a tuft of hair that was wet all on its own and inhaled. The smell of Brittany intoxicated her. The eyes that were searching for permission closed and her lips opened, taking a swollen part of Brittany into her mouth.

The blonde felt like Santana had taken all of her - her mind, body and her soul - into her mouth and was devouring her. She felt her essence melting into soft moans coming from the brunette. She laid fully back, one hand to her own mouth to cover a scream, the other to the back of Santana's head, pulling her in closer. The brunette wasn't kneeling in front of Brittany long before the blonde's back arched involuntarily at the waves of a long and intense orgasm.

**XXX**

Santana licked softly in and around Brittany while blonde's orgasm abated. She opened her eyes to watch the shivers of pleasure subside and was eventually met by tear clouded blue. Panic rose in Santana's chest, thinking she had done something wrong, moved too fast. She pulled away from Brittany, wanting suddenly to cry herself but was calmed once the blonde sat up and pulled her to her, kissing her fully and passionately on the mouth.

**XXX**

Brittany motioned for Santana to stand up, which she did, and without breaking their kiss too much, helped the brunette out of her clothing. Once nude, she pulled Santana onto the bed next to her. Brittany laid on her side, partially on top of the brunette. She ran her hand from Santana's bent knee, fingers tracing smooth skin, to her hips, up her belly and stopped at a full breast. She cupped Santana's breast and without warning, broke their kiss to replace Santana's tongue with it. She bit down firmly and upon hearing a loud moan escape her lover's mouth she moved her long fingers down a soft belly to wet and swollen skin. She moved her fingers in a curious manner, seeing if she could locate the source of wetness or alleviate some of the swelling. With each new spot she found, she felt Santana shaking underneath her until the sporadic spasms were replaced with tension and finally complete relaxation.

**XXX**

Brittany removed her hand from between Santana's legs and brought her fingers to her mouth. She tasted Santana on her fingers and smiled, looking toward the brunette. Santana was watching Brittany and licked her own lips. They kissed again, slow and deep until desire and a need for release took them over again.

**XXX**

They made love most of the day, forgoing sleep for being in the moment. Their moment. Their first moment.

Brittany was the first to break their satiated silence when she realized the day had become dark again. "I'm hungry."

"Oh my God me too," Santana said, laughing slightly. She was running her hand up the back of Brittany's arm. "I just didn't want to say anything. And I definitely didn't want to move." She kissed the top of the blonde's head, which was resting on her shoulder.

"One of us has to," Brittany said, acknowledging the sounds coming from her stomach. "You want to try to go on that dinner date we were supposed to?" She looked a little worried Santana would say yes.

"No! I mean yes, but not tonight if that's ok?" Santana asked. "I mean we'd have to get ready and all that. How about I scrounge us up something. I make a mean sandwich."

Brittany smiled, "I like sandwiches." She pulled Santana into a kiss and it was another fifteen minutes before either was out of the bed and getting dressed.

Santana pulled on a tank top and boxer shorts and handed Brittany a pair. "There are t-shirts in the second drawer," she said pointing at the dresser. Santana smiled when Brittany pulled on her old high school gym shirt. It was old and didn't fit Brittany well, but Santana thought she looked very good in it.

Santana stuck her head out of her doorway and looked up and down the hall to see if there was any sign that her roommates were home. She groaned when she saw the light from the living room. "Fuck they're still home," she said almost under her breath.

"It's ok," Brittany said putting a hand on Santana's back. "I want to meet them, though I may not be able to look Quinn in the eye." She received a warm, less worried smile than she thought. She was anxious to meet Santana's roommates but she knew Santana was more nervous.

The couple walked down the hall hand in hand and into the glaring light of the living room. They had been lying in the dark too long, Santana thought as she shielded her eyes momentarily. The living room was empty but there were voices coming from the adjoining dining room.

"Quinn you need to stop being like this. I just can't see why you weren't in your room," Kurt's voice sounded tired.

"I had one lapse in judgment and I'm suddenly not allowed to bring anyone over? Santana does this shit all the time…" Quinn paused when she saw Santana and Brittany enter the room. "and there are no consequences for her."

Santana stopped and turned to Brittany, "We should probably come back a little later." She tried to pull the blonde back into the living room.

"No, San, stop," Quinn said. "Sorry, come in please." She put her head in her hands. "I shouldn't have said that, just had a rough day."

Kurt snickered. "Yes, we all did. Your drunken misjudgment has caused so much drama today, you don't even know. We were at Rachel's till half two trying to calm her down. Blaine doesn't even think she'll show to work this week."

"You think I feel good about that? I really like her Kurt and I fucked it up cause I couldn't get her to my room. I wouldn't blame her for not talking to me again out of embarrassment." There was an apparent break in the heated debate they had been having and Quinn began crying.

"Think this has to do with this morning?" Brittany asked low to Santana who nodded, confirming what they had both been thinking.

"Oh my God, you know too?" Quinn managed through uncontrolled sobs. Kurt moved closer to Quinn, rubbing her back in consolation.

Brittany looked shocked and saddened. She didn't even know Quinn yet and had upset her.

"Listen Quinn, we didn't see anything but heard a bit when we got in this morning," Santana lied a little to her friend. She moved to console her as well and knelt beside her. "And so what, you were fucking in the living room? Like you said you guys have caught me like that before," Santana's honesty calmed Quinn. She looked to Brittany, worried about the sudden admission and was welcomed by a warm smile. She smiled back; slightly more confident anything she'd say to comfort Quinn wouldn't bother Brittany.

"Listen, Rachel shouldn't be embarrassed because we caught her, she should be embarrassed she gave it up to you so quickly." Kurt glared at Santana when Quinn resumed her sobs. "But even then, she shouldn't be embarrassed. You're a great catch." She smoothed the back of Quinn's hair trying to ease the sadness from her.

Quinn turned to Santana, her face covered in tears and snot and hugged her. Brittany could see they had a history and that this probably wasn't the only time either had cried on each other's shoulder.

"Quinn?" came an unsure sound from Brittany, "I've known Rachel for a while and if she really likes you she'll cut the diva act and get over it."

Quinn looked up at Brittany. "She is a bit of a diva isn't she?" Quinn was trying not to cry again. "I like that about her." Kurt handed her a tissue and Quinn was regaining her composure. "I'll just have to make this up to her. And if she won't accept that then I guess she's not worth it."

"Good girl," Kurt said kissing the top of Quinn's head. "And if she is worth it," he said serious, "no sleepovers again for a while. I don't want to see that again."

Santana laughed at Kurt's chastising tone. "Hey, I'm just glad it's not me this time," she said looking to defend herself against Kurt. Quinn too, surprisingly, found humor in this and laughed slightly.

"I can't win with you ladies," he said, finally cracking a smile. He was relieved to no longer be arguing with Quinn and didn't see the point in arguing with Santana.

"Oh, hey Britt!" came a shrill voice from just outside the kitchen.

Santana turned from Quinn and Kurt to notice Blaine for the first time. She snarled and said, "oh Jesus."

Blaine ignored Santana and walked over to Brittany, kissing her hello. "You hungry? I made dinner," he asked the blonde.

"Starving," she replied, her eyes lightening up at the mention of food.

"We were just gonna make some sandwiches and go back to my room," Santana said trying to make an escape now that she was aware of Blaine's presence.

"Bullshit you are," Quinn said quickly, standing up and turning toward the kitchen. "You guys are having dinner with us," she said holding out a hand to Brittany. Brittany smiled and took Quinn's hand. She was led into the kitchen, having been volunteered to help set the table. Santana could hear Quinn say as she passed her how happy she was to finally meet the woman who had taken Santana's breath away.

**A/N Thanks to everyone who is reading, following and/or reviewing this story! I hope you all are enjoying it ****J**

**And I want to thank my amazing anon beta (who will remain anon unless they say I can reveal their superhero identity.) You keep me motivated!**


	4. Floats Like A Butterfly

- _7:30 right? Can I come over a little earlier? S_

Santana was walking into work as she sent out the text.

_- Ur welcome 2 come whenever u want bb ;-) B  
_

_- Wanky S_

- I'll see you tonight :-D B

Brittany had just locked her phone when Mike called out to her. "C'mon Britt, I need you over here." He was annoyed at the newest dancer and it reflected in his voice.

Rachel, in full diva mode all week long, had had four of the show's regular dancers fired for what she said was their complete incompetence in anything labeled 'Fosse.' It took both Brittany and Mike, the lead choreographer, the past few days to make sure all the understudies had their moves right before they suffer the 'wrath of Diva Rachel Berry.' At least that's what Blaine was referring to Rachel as and that made Brittany laugh.

"Watch me again," Mike said to the younger dancer. His usual calm demeanor was worn thin. It seems that the diva was giving him an earful as well for not training the dancers 'correctly.'

Brittany walked over to Mike as the understudy made yet another misstep. Before he could utter any more of his annoyance, Brittany stepped in. "Follow me," she said to the nervous dancer. It was going to be another long day, she thought, as sweat began forming on her lower back.

**XXX**

"Can't I just pay for a new system," Sugar asked Holly. She was standing on a small ladder and holding several different types of audio cables in her hands.

"No doll, this one is just fine." Holly was very do-it-yourself and didn't like the idea of paying money to repair her already too expensive in-house audio equipment. The night before was karaoke night and there was a couple of way too drunk ladies who thought they could hang from some cables during a heated performance of The Cliks Complicated. Holly would not be able to fuck away the pain of paying to repair the audio system.

"But it would be soooo much easier," the little woman was insistent.

"And what's the point of having a Mafioso father if she can't spend his money," Santana chimed in from behind the bar.

Sugar was "connected" but had been somewhat estranged from her family after coming out. Her father bought her a loft in Tribeca to keep her happy and away from their ultraconservative catholic family. She worked at Holly's bar more to just keep busy then to make any actual money.

"Santana! Don't encourage her! I need this fixed before the crowd comes in tonight." Holly was getting impatient.

"Ok, ok." Santana put her hands up defensively. She wasn't going to joke around when her boss was obviously upset, so she quietly continued with the night's setup. She looked at her cell quickly to check the time and to see if she missed any texts messages from Brittany.

_- You can come over to mine to get dressed if you like ;-)_ _B_

The text made Santana smile. She was looking forward to going out with Brittany that evening, not just to spend time with her but to meet someone that Brittany had known back in Arizona. It was a friend of the family and Brittany had decided to go out for drinks with them about a month earlier. Brittany insisted Santana come out with them and Santana was not about to deny any request from the blonde.

"Look! Right there!" Holly was directing Sugar to a snapped cable.

"I know Holly, but what am I supposed to do with that? I know how to run the equipment not repair it," Sugar was just as annoyed with Holly as Holly was with her. "I told you that before we started."

_- Sounds good Britt-Britt, I'll see you 6:00-ish?_ _S_

Santana texted Brittany back before walking out from behind the bar. She walked toward the quarreling duo and grabbed some cables from Holly. "Move it short-stuff," she said to Sugar. She had watched them argue over the job for the last two hours, more for her own humorous benefit than anything else. She had thought Sugar would have had it sorted out by now and when she saw an "I'm gonna kill this kid" look on Holly's face, she decided to step in. "Now let the master do her thing." She made her way onto the now vacant ladder.

"I don't have repairman tattooed on my forehead," Sugar said as she walked toward the bathroom. She didn't really have a filter on what she said, but lucky for everyone she stayed quiet most of the time.

"Give me those wire cutters, will ya Holly," Santana said from a position that had most of her upper body in the bar's dropped ceiling. "And the electrical tape."

Holly handed her both and within a few minutes, Santana reemerged from the ceiling. "Should be good now. Hey, Sugar! Sound check _por favor_."

Sugar, coming out of the bathroom and drying her hands, walked over to the sound system's control board. She flicked a few buttons and cued up a song.

"Hell yeah, I love this song," Mercedes said as she walked through the front door.

_Let's wade in the water,_

_Wade in the water_

_Listen to me now, wade in the water…_

Mercedes' was singing the first few verses before dropping her stuff in Holly's office. She walked out and into harmony with Santana, who was still on the patron's side of the bar.

_I wanna know that you're mine,_

_Because your love is so fine…_

Santana handed Holly her tools in between improvised dance steps. She rhythmically stepped her way to the ladder. Having collapsed it, she sang her way to the back room. She reemerged, still harmonizing with Mercedes.

_You know, baby, that you've got me uptight,_

_Because your brand of loving feels so right…_

Santana had pulled Holly into a slow dance when in walked a tall, very familiar blonde. She danced her way away from Holly and toward Brittany. She grabbed her tight and continued singing.

_I'm like a ship in a stormy sea_

_So wade in the water, mami, and rescue me …_

She lifted her chin and kissed Brittany hello. They danced a few more steps before Sugar cut the song off.

"It works Holly!" she nearly shouted at her boss.

"What the hell, Sugar?" Mercedes said turning to her. Sugar just shrugged.

Smiling to herself, Santana was glad she had the night off. She would not be able to deal with either Sugar or Holly's attitudes. Mercedes, it looked like was going to have her hands full that night.

Santana smiled at Brittany and asked, "What are you doing here?" She held the blonde's hand and took out her phone to check the time. It was half past four and she had three missed texts, two from Brittany and one from Kurt. She quickly thumbed her phone.

_- Rachel's here and Mike is having a go at her :-/ B_

-_ Looks like an early day :D pick u up at work? B_

Santana had thought the situation with Rachel would have been sorted out by now. Quinn gave herself the week to try and win her back, but Santana and Kurt thought she wasn't worth the trouble. "If you have to spend more time fixing than you did wooing then it ain't worth it," was Santana's take on the situation. Kurt was more of a romantic and saw that Quinn was trying to win her girl back.

She took a second to look at Kurt's message, fearing it was bad news about Quinn.

_- At rehearsals w/Blaine & Quinn. Just thought I'd say that Brittany's sooo HOT!_ _K_

Her smile broadened. "Kurt thinks you looked hot today," she said, eying Brittany. "Damn, I hate to agree with him on anything but you do look FUCKING HOT." Santana leaned in to kiss the blonde one more time.

"Huh-uh," Holly cleared her throat. "You guys are so friggin cute but the PDA might drive off Santana's customers." She looked first at Santana and then at Brittany.

Santana looked around the bar at the three patrons who had been there since noon. "Whatever Holly," she said, leading Brittany to a bar stool. She leaned into her girlfriend, "almost out of here ok?" She made her way back around the bar.

The blonde sat in front of Mercedes for the second time in less than a week. She was going to order something when Mercedes, if by some psychic ability had cut her off. "Nah-ah girly, your woman's gonna have to get you something. My shift starts in, ah, 20 minutes," she pretended to look at her watch.

"Thanks 'Retha, couldn't even pull a glass?" Santana said, snapping a bar towel at Mercedes. She almost made contact and braced herself against retaliation in case she did.

"Bitch, I told you about that," said Mercedes, grabbing at the towel. She and Santana were tugging at it playfully until Holly passed by clearing her throat again. "It's gonna be a long night. You two owe me for this." Mercedes pointed a finger in between Santana and Brittany.

Brittany smiled and said thank you, but Santana wasn't letting in so easily. "Whatever Whitney, I've covered many shifts for you, so you could go out with 'Bobby' before." Mercedes answered her with a flash of her middle finger.

"Bobby? Mercedes you're straight?" Brittany asked out of curiosity. She was watching her girlfriend pour her a draft beer. Santana looked up and winked at the blonde.

"As straight as the day is long, baby girl." Mercedes said to Brittany.

Santana set down the beer in front of her girlfriend.

"Yeah she only works here to stare at my ass and get her sing on. Isn't that right, Diana?" Holly was close enough to the duo that Santana didn't fear physical assault from her friend for using racially toned nicknames, but she got the next best thing. Two middle fingers and a mouthed "Fuck You, Satan." Brittany finally understood why Mercedes called Santana that.

Holly walked up behind Santana and told her she could close out before the after work crowd started coming in. Santana didn't hesitate and before Brittany was able to finish her beer, the couple had said their goodbyes and were walking out the door into a very warm spring afternoon.

"I'm glad you got out early," Santana said, pulling Brittany close to her for their first proper kiss of the day.

They hopped on a train to Santana's apartment so that she could pick up some clothes. The apartment was empty when they arrived. Quinn had been planning a surprise for Rachel in an attempt to woo her back and it required Blaine's help to get her backstage after the show that night. Santana thought they must have been roaming around midtown trying to get ready.

"So who is this girl to you again?" Santana asked while rummaging through her closet.

"Kitty? She's a church friend from back home," Brittany stood by Santana's dresser. She was picking up each of a few bottles of perfume that lined the surface. Removing each cap, she smelled each of the sweet scents. Though each was pleasant, Brittany decided that she preferred Santana's natural smell. She smelled like bath soap and laundry detergent, a mixture that Brittany wanted to snuggle into. "Her family and mine are close, I guess."

Brittany walked over to Santana to help her find something to wear; she seemed to be having some difficulty deciding. The blonde stood behind her and moved her hair so she could place a small kiss right behind her left ear. She let her nose nuzzle into Santana's hair.

"Any thing you pick will be fine, you know? You'd look hot in a potato sack." Brittany smiled, knowing Santana was giving her a funny look. She picked a pair of dress slacks and a shirt and handed them to the brunette.

"Not helping, Britt" Santana replied. She took the clothes, folded them carefully and placed them in a backpack along with some other essentials. With a quick look around to see if they forgot anything, the couple left the apartment and hopped on a train.

**XXX**

Brittany opened the front door to her small Brooklyn apartment. She lived in what was called a railroad apartment. It had a long hallway that ran the length of the apartment connecting the bedroom, which faced the front door, to the bathroom, then to the dining room/kitchen and finally to the living room. Santana remembered living in a similar apartment growing up.

"It's like a time warp, this apartment." Santana said, dropping her bag by the bathroom door. "Freaks me out."

Brittany smiled to her as she locked the front door. "Still can't believe I'm in Brooklyn. It's so different from Manhattan but still so much New York City."

Santana understood what she meant but learned to stop missing Brooklyn a long time ago. She had moved in with her grandmother when she was 14 and had been in Manhattan ever since. The outer borough to her was just a memory that she could revisit by looking out of her window. Standing inside Brittany's apartment was both comforting and unsettling to her.

"I'll make us something to eat if you want to hop in the shower," Brittany said to the brunette, snapping her out of a mild daydream.

"Sounds good Britt," a smile came to Santana's face. She moved to Brittany placing a soft lingering kiss on her lips. "I won't be long." She picked up her bag and chuckled, watching Brittany do a little hop into the kitchen.

**XXX**

Santana came out of the bathroom in shorts and a T-shirt. "What? We got time," she answered the question that lined Brittany's face. Santana sat across from Brittany at a small, high table that was used to eat on and as a sometimes computer desk. A dusty laptop sat on a small bench windowsill.

Brittany finished her bowl and got up, putting it in the sink. Santana looked down at her own bowl of mac'n'cheese and smiled. "_I gotta __teach this girl how to cook_," she thought as Brittany place a kiss on the side of her head.

"I'll only be a minute OK," the blonde said as she was leaving the kitchen. Her hand, which touched Santana's arm during her small kiss, had lingered for a moment, moving away with the rest of her body toward the bathroom, her fingertips trying to flesh out any lasting contact.

Santana turned and watched the blonde leave the room. She scanned her entire backside within the few seconds it took for her to leave. She was getting good at taking in the blonde at every opportunity. She had gotten to know what she looked like in various times of day and in varying states of undress. She knew what Brittany smelled like after a shower and after a workout or sex or sleep or just at the end of the day. She committed to memory all the sounds Brittany made and how her skin felt and tasted. Brittany had been infused into all of Santana's senses and the thought of that made her skin light up with excitement and desire. The thing that Santana was beginning to get used to though, was that with all the reactions her body had to Brittany, they paled in comparison to what her heart felt for her. She had fallen fast and firmly in love.

Santana had finished her meal quickly and walked to the sink to wash the dishes that they had just used. She let a "Geeze Britt!" slip from her lips when she saw a pot burned at the bottom from being over cooked. She scoured the pot, removing all the cooked on pasta and hung the wet dishes in the dish strainer. She walked into Brittany's bedroom in an attempt to start getting ready.

Brittany got out of the shower, wearing just her towel. She entered her bedroom to find Santana bent over her backpack. She snuck up behind her and put a hand on Santana's ass, feeling her smooth skin under her shorts. Santana stood up and turned around just to see the blonde walking off to her closet.

Brittany could feel Santana's eyes on her. "If you're lucky I might even act a fool while you're hitting it," she said playfully, dropping her towel to the floor.

Santana had taken two seconds flat to pick Brittany up, her hands around the blonde's naked ass, as long legs were wrapped tightly around her waist. Kissing her passionately but sloppily, Brittany took Santana's dark hair in both her hands and pulled it back. Santana had to fight to not lose the feeling of Brittany's tongue in her mouth.

Santana dropped them both down on to the bed but stayed between the blonde's legs. Brittany helped Santana remove her clothes without losing too much body contact. She felt the brunette's hand on the inside back of her thigh and just when she noticed Santana's weight shift to move down her body, Brittany flipped them over so she was now on top.

"I want you inside me San", the blonde said in a low, sensual voice. Her eyes widened when she felt the brunettes fingers slip between them, finding with ease her clit. She rubbed the wet nub slowly, watching Brittany's eyes close and her hips start to move in sync. She moved her hand when Brittany's movements sped up, letting her fingers find their way inside of the blonde.

Brittany rode Santana's fingers wildly. Her arms were up, her hands in her own wet hair and she watched the look in Santana's eyes. She moved her hips back and forth, feeling her fingers deep inside her, then she rode them up and down, aware that this gave Santana a much better 'show.' She watched Santana's eyes follow her breasts up and down and briefly thought, before her own pleasure became too much, that no one had ever looked at her the way Santana does. Not just at her when she's naked, but when they are out, when they are home, when they were eating and even, Brittany suspected, when they were supposed to be sleeping.

The blonde rode her climax out on top of her girlfriend, fingers still moving inside her. She placed her hands on Santana's chest to steady herself and could feel her heartbeat almost as fast as her own. She leaned down, kissing Santana softly at first then after parting her lips and letting her tongue find Santana's full bottom lip, she let loose. She sucked in her lip and heard a moan come from the brunette's throat. She was halted though when her phone went off. She quickly glanced at her alarm clock and saw that it was 7:35.

They were late.

**A/N Sorry for such a short chapter everyone, but when writing this it started colliding with the next chapter. I'll update as soon as I can :) And again much thanks to my beta for the motivation and encouragement, you know I need it. Love the reviews and follows, you guys are awesome!**


	5. Stings like a bee

The brunette sat on the edge of the bed pouting. She had been trying to get dressed but kept catching glimpses of the blonde in the corner of her eye. Brittany was nude, pacing her room. She was still on her phone, explaining to Kitty that there was "traffic" and that they'd be there as soon as they could manage. Santana pouted not at the white lie Brittany was telling but at the fact that the blonde was still naked and it seemed they now had to get dressed. She weighed the idea of taking Brittany's phone, hanging it up and throwing her back on the bed. But the prospect of meeting someone from Brittany's home town was intriguing, and Santana wanted to see what the people Brittany grew up around were like. Though Santana was beginning to understand why Brittany had left that town. She sat listening to a one sided, fifteen minute conversation, in which Brittany had only said a few words.

"Ok… Kitty… Kitty we're a few blocks away now…" the blonde threw her free hand up in the air. She was getting frustrated but smiled when she saw the pout on Santana's face. She walked over to her, dropped her phone on the bed, and kissed her softly. The brunette wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist, pulling her in closer.

"You still want to go?" Santana asked, hearing a shrill voice, loud through the phone. They both winced hearing Kitty repeat Brittany's name. "Brittany, are you listening? Brittany, are you there? Brittany…," finally the line went dead.

The blonde sighed in Santana's arms. "I didn't really want to go in the first place," she said, wrapping her arms around Santana. "Thing is, she'll send word back to my folks and I don't want to hear from them why I am not meeting with my friends. Though she's never really been a friend."

Santana lent down and kissed Brittany on her hip. "Let's get dressed baby," she said looking up to the blonde. She__understood then that this visit wasn't just her introduction into Brittany's world; it was an interview of sorts.

Thinking about all that she left behind in Arizona, the closed mindedness of her community and even her family made Brittany frown. She resigned it all to the past, though she still felt obligated to her family and some of her friends. She stood, bare, in front of Santana and looking into her eyes finding, for maybe the first time, that she had not been running away from something but towards__something. She cupped the brunette's face in her hands and kissed her softly. "Ok," she whispered, mustering the courage she had lost during her brief conversation with Kitty. "Let's get going."

**XXX**

It took the couple a little longer than it should have to get dressed. Santana couldn't keep her hands to herself while Brittany was getting dressed. While Brittany was adding or adjusting any article of clothing, Santana had made a small effort to remove or undo it. Santana knew they had somewhere to be but still had a hard time keeping her hands off the blonde.

A small but not so insignificant battle against staying in their own world had been started. The need to remain alone, in each other's arms, was secondary to an outstanding obligation. Linking their pinkies as they exited the cab that they caught in front of Brittany's apartment, the couple drew great mutual strength from this, the smallest of contact. It was also a way of tethering to each other, keeping one from floating too far ahead of the other.

**XXX**

Crossing the street, Santana's cell phone started to ring. They paused in front of the bar, Between the Bridges, which sat right in between the Brooklyn and Manhattan bridges and across the street from the famous Watchtower.

"What the hell do you want Kurt?" Santana said having pulled the phone from her coat pocket and in an obviously annoyed tone. Brittany stood there listening to Santana's side of the conversation. "You what? … How the hell did she slip away from you guys? … Listen Kurt, you lost Quinn that's on you. She's nervous about tonight I get that but I can't help you find her. Britt and I are already late and …," Santana was raising her voice and a few people who were seated outside looked up from their drinks at her. Brittany scanned quickly to see if Kitty was one of them and when she didn't see her, she pulled Santana off to the side of the building away from anyone's earshot. "Kurt, listen I'm sorry I can't help look for her. I can't." She hung up the phone.

Brittany looked at her concerned, gathering from what she heard Quinn was freaking out about something; Santana smiled at her and said, "It's always something with her." Her smile reassured Brittany and she took Brittany's hand fully in her own, interlocking their fingers._** "**_You ready to go in baby?"

**XXX**

They walked into the crowded bar and headed to the back. Brittany saw Kitty sitting at a small table in the back, looking annoyed and checking her watch. The blonde frowned a little and said to Santana, "I see her. She's over there." Santana turned to look in the direction Brittany was facing and saw the small blonde sitting at the table. Her prim appearance gave Santana an unsettled feeling. The girl from the streets of NY might not have too much in common with a conservative looking Christian from the southwest, but then again Santana thought, she seemed to have a lot going for her with the southwestern girl on her arm. She took a deep breath and let Brittany lead her to the table.

"Kitty!" Brittany said, feigning enthusiasm quite effectively.

The short blonde looked up from her watch and smiled curtly. "Thought you had forgotten about me." She stood up and kissed Brittany hello. She looked toward Santana and rolled her eyes disapprovingly. "You must be the Santana I've been hearing about." Santana put her hand out to greet Kitty but the girl just sat back down. Santana looked at her in disbelief.

Brittany squeezed Santana's hand tightly to reassure her that she was more important to her than the girl sitting before them. Santana returned the gesture and asked Brittany what she wanted to drink. She was sure she would be needing something strong. "Whatever you're getting San, I'll have the same," Brittany whispered to her as Santana helped her out of her jacket. She sat down next to Kitty. Santana looked at what Kitty was drinking, knowing it from sight, took off her own coat, putting it on a chair and walked off to the bar.

"Sorry we are so late. Traffic is insane on a Friday," Brittany tried to break through Kitty's icy attitude.

"Yeah, so you said," Kitty looked at Brittany with a disapproving look. "I was just about to leave to be honest. I thought you weren't going to show, living in New York seems to have affected your sense of decency concerning meeting up with people."

Brittany ignored Kitty's snide comment and said, "You look good, it's been too long." She looked to the bar to see where Santana was with the drinks and saw her talking to the bartender. She turned back to Kitty and smiled slightly, waiting for a response.

"I know, it's been ages. Thought I'd have to wait another few months to see you." Kitty wasn't letting up with the guilt trip.

"Maybe you should stop thinking then," Santana said under breath as she reached the table with a tray of two rounds of drinks. She handed Brittany a Jack Daniels and coke, placed one in front of the seat she was about to take and served Kitty a Martini. She locked eyes with the small blonde until the woman looked away and back to Brittany. Now sitting next to Brittany, Santana took her hand and held it in full view of Kitty. She laughed internally when the woman instinctively started playing with her own wedding ring. "_This girl's gotta be kidding_," Santana thought to herself. She felt a little squeeze of her hand as if Brittany was reading the thoughts on her mind.

"We were discussing how much we all missed you during the last bible retreat." Kitty was still nervously playing with her wedding band, but Santana had suddenly wondered if it wasn't just her that made the girl nervous. She watched her eyes scan the bar, looking in disgust at everyone she watched. It wasn't just Santana. This girl looked down on everyone that wasn't like her. "Your parents and sister send their love, by the way."

"You really should come back to Arizona," the blonde continued. "At the very least visit more often. Noah and I and the kids would love to spend some time with you and I know your family has been missing you like crazy."

"I talk to them once a week, it's not like I don't keep in contact with them," Brittany said, trying to offer some appeasement. She hadn't entertained the idea that meeting up with Kitty for drinks would lead to a guilt trip. She had been so focused on Santana the past week that she had completely ignored that small voice in the back of her head that was reminding her of what a cunt Kitty could be.

"Well," the small woman said, "Maybe, like I said you should come back. At least for a visit. You haven't been back home in, what is it? Two years…"

"You want Britt to move back to Arizona?" Santana finally spoke to the woman. "Ever think she likes New York?" She downed the drink in front of her and moved on to her second. "I hear you talking about 'visiting' but it sounds more like a request she move back."

"It wouldn't be a bad idea," Kitty replied. "I mean it's not like her career is taking off." She looked at Brittany, "You have been an assistant choreographer for how many years now? If you were any good you would have moved up by now…"

"Hold up here," Santana said before Brittany was able to reply. "What exactly do you know about what Brittany does? She works her ass off and is very well respected, title or no…"

"San, it's ok," Brittany said to the brunette. She looked to Santana with a smile that said both thank you and that she could handle Kitty. "Listen Kitty, I get your concern over the state of my career. From back home it looks like I am just working some entry level job, but in fact there is a lot going on. I'm being considered for head choreographer on a couple of new off-Broadway shows." Santana smiled, hearing this news for the first time. "Mike, the lead choreographer on the current show I'm working with has been putting my name up for a few things. So, Kitty if you are worried about my career, don't be."

"I was just saying that it doesn't seem like this whole dance thing is really a good career choice," Kitty was not letting up on her attack. "You know? I could get you a really good job in the real estate back home."

"I have a really good job Kitty, and I am very happy here," she smiled broadly at Santana. "So let's leave this whole moving back to Arizona business alone, ok?" Trying to change the subject, Brittany brought up the reason Kitty was in the city to begin with. "But speaking of real estate, how is that broker's convention going? You must be making a lot of contacts."

"It's going well actually. I loathe this city but it is certainly good for making connections," Kitty said flatly.

Brittany saw Santana adjusting herself in her seat. She was looking like she wanted to say something to Kitty but held her tongue out of respect for Brittany.

"The convention is hosting seminars with brokers from around the country, and networking is so important. It was my only reason for coming to this nasty city in the first place, and to be able to see you of course."

Santana excused herself and went to the bathroom. Kitty was getting on her last nerve and she needed to step away before she snapped. Santana opened the bathroom door only to see a guy's face. She backtracked thinking she had walked into the wrong restroom. She looked up at the door and saw the little stick figure woman marking this as the ladies room. She walked back in cautiously, eyeballing the guy leaning against the sink.

"Hey honey, want some?" the guy said in a low voice. He was holding a very small bottle full of white powder and took some of it to his nose, snorting it. He offered it to her again.

"_Ah, a drug dealer_," Santana thought. "Nah man, I'm good," she said as she stepped into a stall. She locked the door and sat down, giving herself a minute to regroup. That girl was really irritating her. About five minutes had passed before she got up, having calmed her anger enough to face the little devil again.

No sooner than Santana had stepped out of the stall and nodded to the dealer, did the door open and Kitty walked in.

"There you are, I'd hoped that you ran off," Kitty said to Santana. "Your phone's been going off. Brittany told me to tell you."

Kitty suddenly became aware of the guy leaning against the bathroom sink. She looked at Santana and then back to the guy in disgust. She held her purse a little closer under her shoulder.

"Want some, baby?" the guy made the same offer to Kitty. "Give me a blowjob and I'll give you some." His glassy eyes looking the prissy girl up and down.

Kitty scoffed, turned around and jetted out of the bathroom. Santana couldn't help but laugh as she washed her hands. "Damn dude, you succeeded in doing the one thing I couldn't do tonight. That's shut that bitch up."

**XXX**

Santana walked back out toward the bar. She ordered another few rounds for the table and was just about to head back when she heard some shouting coming from the bar's front door.

"What the hell are you looking at?" she heard an all too familiar voice shouting at someone.

"No. Not this. Not now," Santana dropped her head, hoping she was just imagining things. She turned around from the bar to see Quinn staggering toward her.

"San, I fucked up!" Quinn was still speaking in a loud, drunken voice. She reached Santana, and with tears streaming down her face, hugged her around the neck. "Rachel is never gonna talk to me again!"

"Quinn what the fuck are you doing here?" Santana said, pulling the drunken girl off of her. She couldn't believe how this night was turning out.

"I…fucked up…she won't see me…," Quinn was unable to form a complete sentence. She had let even more tears flow in the presence of her old friend.

"I can't fucking believe this," Santana said, smoothing Quinn's disheveled hair. She had no idea how she got there or what to do with Quinn. She just knew that on top of the disaster that had been this meeting, there was a disaster crying her eyes out in front of her.

She was looking for a bar napkin when she felt a hand on the small of her back. She turned around to see Brittany smiling softly, "Why don't you take her home."

"But Britt…," Santana was beginning to say something when Brittany kissed her gently on the lips.

"It's ok baby, Quinn needs you right now," the blonde said. She looked at Quinn and smiled, kissing her softly on the forehead. "I can handle Kitty. I've known her for a long time and know how to tune her out. Besides," Brittany said looking at the drinks Santana had just bought, "I have Jack to back me up."

Quinn, who was one step away from being completely hysterical, let go of Santana and hugged Brittany tightly. "I really like you Britt," she practically screamed into the taller blonde's ear. "I'm so happy you… San fell in love." She started sobbing again, "I wish… Rachel… loved me… that much." Brittany put her hand to the back of Quinn's head to try to sooth away the crying.

"Ok, enough of this shit," Santana said, unwrapping Quinn from Brittany. She took her underneath one arm but wasn't quick enough from stopping her grabbing a Martini and downing it. "Jesus Quinn, seriously? Cut the shit."

Brittany laughed and kissed Santana goodbye. "Call me when you get home ok?"

"Yeah, but I'll just drop this one off and call Kurt to come take care of her. It's his fault anyway, he should have been making sure she wasn't drinking so much," Santana said, letting the sobbing Quinn sit at a bar stool for a moment. "I'll meet you at yours when he gets home."

Brittany's face lit up, "I'd like that." She pulled Santana into a full kiss, which made Quinn choke out another sob. Brittany stepped back and handed Santana her coat, "I'll see you later?"

"Of course Britt," Santana said, struggling to get Quinn to her feet.

Brittany stood at the bar long enough to see the pair make their way outside. She took a deep breath, knowing she would have to go back to Kitty alone. She took one of the drinks left by Santana, downing one of them, and made her way back to the table.

**XXX**

Santana carried Quinn out of the bar by the back of her arm. She was pissed that not only had Quinn showed up, she showed up intoxicated. She tried to find the phone in her jacket pocket. Fighting to keep Quinn upright and away from anyone she could start a fight with, she finally managed to pull the phone out. Six missed calls from Kurt. She hit the redial and he picked up immediately.

"Guess who I found or rather who the fuck found me," had Kurt been in front of Santana she would be choking him. "…I don't fucking care, just meet us at home."

She hung up the phone and began walking Quinn toward a bus stop. Trains didn't run too close to the bar, so they would have to chance taking the bus to the train. She was stopped short when someone began yelling toward them.

"Hey honey! You still gotta pay!" a man was shouting toward Quinn from a yellow cab. Santana looked at him in disbelief. She was ready to drop Quinn in the street and go back into the bar.

"Oh, YEAH! I took a cab here San," Quinn said drunkenly pointing between her and the cab. She looked like she was about to vomit and Santana was definitely leaving her in place if she did that.

"I really can't fucking believe you Quinn," Santana said in a low voice, trying to check her temper. She walked her toward the waiting cab. "I don't have enough to pay for this you, know?"

Quinn felt under each of her arms for her purse, not being able to remember which one she was carrying it under. She located it and pulled out her wallet. "I got…money…San…"

Santana took the wallet and looked inside. "You have ten fucking bucks Quinn," she wasn't totally surprised.

They finally made it to the passenger side of the cab and propping Quinn up against it, Santana asked how much the fare was.

"Forty-five dollars," the cabby replied. He was annoyed to have been waiting.

"Jesus Christ," Santana let out a large breath and grabbed her wallet. She pulled out what money was remaining, three twenties and before she could hand it over to the cabby she asked him if he would make a deal. "Listen, your headed back that way anyway, I'll give you the sixty if you drop us on the other side of the bridge."

He was reluctant but agreed. "_Why not make some money under the table_," he thought to himself. He shut the meter off and took the money from Santana.

Santana didn't waste any time in opening the back door and practically throwing Quinn in head first. Quinn landed with her ass in the air and her skirt slightly up. Had she been _**sober, s**_he would have been very embarrassed, but her dulled senses didn't allow her to feel the extra breeze up her skirt. Santana adjusted her skirt and pushed her down on the seat as she entered the cab.

The short ride was quiet except for Quinn groaning in misery. She was mumbling one thing or another about how she would never get Rachel back. Santana rolled her eyes but gave Quinn a small sympathetic look. She had seen Quinn like this over a girl before, but that had been quite a long time ago and she wasn't too sure it was really in Quinn's nature to actually love anybody romantically. Santana looked at her oldest friend and let her heart ache briefly for her. She had finally found love and it was slipping from her grasp. She brushed some hair from Quinn's face and gave her a small peck on the forehead. She looked up to see the cabby looking at them in his rearview mirror and felt disgusted that he was intruding on an intimate moment between them.

"You can drop us off anywhere on the other side," Santana said to him, acknowledging that she had seen him peering in the mirror. It suddenly occurred to her that she should ask why the ride was so much. "Hey dude, where did you pick her up from anyway?"

"Oh, two blocks off Times Square," he still used his mirror to look at Santana while he was speaking. "She didn't even hail me, just opened the door when I was at a light and got in. There was another fare in here but they got out at the next light. Your friend here promised to pay their fare if they got out and I took her to Brooklyn."

A few moments later the cabby was pulling over by Pace University. He dropped the pair off and drove in the direction of Ground Zero.

Santana tried to steady Quinn enough so that she was able to walk, but when she found that too difficult, she picked her up and over her shoulder. Putting a hand around the back of Quinn's thighs to keep her skirt down, Santana walked slow and steady for the few blocks to their apartment.

**XXX**

When Santana went to open the front door, she was met by Kurt. He opened the door to let Santana and her cargo in and almost had a heart attack when Santana nearly banged Quinn's head on the door frame. He followed closely after the duo and only spoke after Santana dropped Quinn on the couch.

"San, I am so sorry. She was having a few drinks to calm her nerves but neither of us realized how much she was actually drinking until she gave us the slip."

"You know what, porcelain?" Santana put her hand up to silence Kurt. "I love you guys but I am getting a little tired of being the only go-to. Especially for her." She looked toward Quinn. "I had something important happening tonight and Quinn just came right in and fucked it up." She took her coat off and threw it next to Quinn. "You were supposed to be with her but instead you let her slip away and make it all the way to Brooklyn to find me. Not cool Kurt. I disappointed Britt just to clean up you guys' mess. And what the fuck were you doing that she could have been gone so long and you didn't realize it?"

Kurt hung his head. He knew that he should have been more careful to make sure Quinn didn't get like this, but he was all too distracted when Blaine was around. He was smart to have left him to talk to Rachel after the show because Santana would have surely ripped into him had he been there. "Santana, I really am sorry." He made to put his hand on Santana's arm.

"Yeah whatever," she said pulling away from him. "I need to change and head back to Brooklyn." She grabbed her coat again and took her phone from the inside pocket. "Oh and when she sobers up a bit, tell her she owes me sixty bucks." She pointed at Quinn with her phone and headed towards her bedroom.

**XXX**

-_I'm home baby, changing and then heading back your way ;-) S_

She sent the text before she was even able to close her bedroom door. She was picking out some clothes when her phone went off.

-_It's ok San, don't rush. Kitty's a lot more fun when I'm drunk :D Meet you at mine later? LOVE YOU! B_

Santana smiled broadly. Though it was just a text it was the first time either of them had admitted what they were feeling. Santana's heart began to beat faster in her chest. She was just about to send a message back when her phone went off a second time.

-_Oh, I hope Quinn is ok B_

-_Quinn's fine. Tho when she sobers up she wont be. I'll shower and change (long story) and see you at home. I love you too Britt-Britt S_

Santana couldn't help smiling while she was picking out her clothes. She was still smiling when she opened the door to head to the bathroom and heard retching sounds coming from the living room. "It's ok Q, just let it all out then drink some water," she heard Kurt say. Her smile stayed in place throughout her quick shower and while she was getting dressed. She couldn't even entertain the thought of letting her smile drop as she walked to the front door and saw Kurt holding Quinn's hair while she vomited into a small wastebasket. "See you guys later," was all she said to her roommates as she opened the front door. She smiled her way to the train and through the long train ride. She even smiled at the guy in the corner store that was watching her like she was going to steal something from him while she picked out a small bouquet of flowers to bring to Brittany. Lilacs and orchids she finally decided on and smiled to the same man when he gave her an awkward look after paying him.

She had been smiling for over an hour when she caught__sight of Brittany walking home alone. She picked up her pace to meet up with the blonde, but suddenly noticed something odd. Santana dropped the flowers along with her smile.

**XXX**

Santana had seen the guy following Brittany. She didn't think much about it but when he ran across the street behind her, she knew something was up. It was late and though Santana never felt threatened walking the streets, she knew how to walk them so no one wanted to mess with her. Brittany carried herself differently. She carried herself like someone who had just moved here from out of town and though that may have worked in Manhattan, in Brooklyn it was a different story. Brittany looked like fresh meat to a lot of unsavory people.

As soon as she saw the guy started to run in Brittany's direction, Santana took off after him. He was about to snatch Brittany off of the empty street when Santana tackled him from behind. He wasn't expecting it and was knocked to the ground just after bumping Brittany down to her knees.

Brittany was in shock but was able to see Santana jump on top of the guy, wailing on him furiously with both fists. He tried to cover his face, but the pace of her attack didn't let him. She was relentless until she felt Brittany pulling on her shirt.

"San, what the fuck is going on?" The blonde didn't have a clue that her life was in danger. She tugged Santana's shirt hard enough to pull her off of the guy. This allowed him enough leverage to get up and on top of Santana, knocking Brittany back on her ass in the process. Santana kicked at the man, scratching her nails down his bloody face. She was attacking him seconds earlier and now she was fighting to keep him from getting his hand around her neck. Both of her hands were locked around his left wrist as she felt his right fist connect with her face. She was desperately trying to keep from being strangled and could not block the hard blows. A few moments later she was unconscious.

**XXX**

Brittany sat by Santana's hospital bed, holding her hand and waiting for her to give any indication she was waking up. The slow beeping of the Santana's heart rate came through a small embedded speaker in some hospital equipment. The sound should have been comforting to Brittany but it was proving to drive her crazy. She was happy that Santana's heartbeat was strong and steady, but she wanted her to be conscious at least. A tear fell from the blonde's eye as she started to sing in a low, soft voice.

_You know the sun is in your eyes_

_And hurricanes and rains_

_And black and cloudy skies_

_You're running up and down that hill_

_You turn it on and off at will_

_There's nothing here to thrill or bring you down_

_And if you got no other choice_

_You know you can follow my voice_

_Through the dark turns ad noise of this wicked little town…_

_The fates are vicious and they're cruel_

_You learn to late that you've used two wishes_

_Like a fool…_

_And if you've got no other choice_

_You know you can follow my voice_

_Through the dark turns and noise of this wicked little town_

"You know you are singing me a song from a show about someone who had a botched sex change right?" Santana's voice came suddenly and surprisingly strong.

Brittany smiled through tears. "Yeah, it's all that came to mind. Sorry." She looked relieved and leaned over to kiss Santana softly on the lips. "I was so worried about you."

"What the hell happened?" Santana asked wincing in pain at the realization her face was swollen. It had been a few hours since the attack and she was waking up in an E.R.__recovery room.

"Some guy was trying to attack us… Well me… and you came out of nowhere fighting him off," Brittany began sobbing into Santana's hand, which she was still holding. After a few moments she gained her composure and continued, "It was so scary San when he was on top of you, hitting you. I pulled out my pepper spray but it was too late, he was already on you. I was spraying him just as a cop car was pulling up the street."

Santana smiled at Brittany, remembering some of what happened. "My hero," she said. She went to touch Brittany's face with her free hand when she felt an incredible pain and was unable to move her arm. She looked down to see her own arm in a sling.

"Oh, honey your gonna feel that in the morning," the pair heard Kurt say as he walked into the small room with two coffees. He handed one to Brittany and leaned over to kiss Santana on the forehead. "Good to see you awake, you had us all worried."

Right behind Kurt came another voice. It was Quinn. She had sobered up but still looked like shit. "Is she up yet?" was all the short blonde was able to say before being cut short by Santana.

"You!" Santana said looking at Quinn and pointing at her. "Get the fuck out of my face! Every time you fucking need something, I'm the one who winds up paying for it!"

**A/N Thank all of you for your follows and reviews. They mean more than you know. If you are one of the readers who hasn't reviewed, don't be afraid to comment. I am always open to suggestions.**

**To my beta, I know I thank you a lot but I really do mean it. You decipher my madness and my karma appreciates you for that. **

**If any of you are curious about the song in this chapter, the name is Wicked Little Town (Hedwig's version) from Hedwig and the Angry Inch.**


	6. Who Needs Medicine?

Santana stood up from the bed, pulling all the tubes and wires attached to her body away and to the floor. Anger was fueling her anguishing movements and that anger it seems was directed at Quinn.

"Every time you need something Quinn, I am there like a _pendeja _no questions asked," Santana was beginning a rant as she tried to steadily walk around the hospital bed. Quinn, now fully sober, was wisely backing up toward the door. "If it wasn't for you showing up at the bar, I never would have left Brittany alone and NONE of this would have happened." She had finally reached the end of the bed and contemplated how she was going to get to Quinn and wring her neck.

"Santana, you need to go lie back down," Kurt said, standing in front of her. He put his hand on her only good arm in an attempt to sooth her down.

"Fuck you Kurt, I'm gonna kill her," Santana said pushing Kurt's hand away and watching Quinn trying to make an exit. She was stopped when Blaine and Rachel came in through the door. "Nice, a fucking three-for -one," she said taking a few staggered steps forward.

"San, please lie back down," this time it was Brittany. She put both hands gently on Santana's arm and pulled her back to the bed. She didn't lay down but sat, staring at the trio in the doorway.

"Britt, I need to get out of here," she said looking up at the blonde who was still holding her gently. "Can we go back to your place?"

Brittany looked at the desperation in Santana's eyes. She needed to be somewhere else or she would snap. And in the state Santana was in, snapping was a bad idea. "Ok," Brittany said, cradling Santana's swollen face and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "As soon as the doctor clears you."

She looked up at Kurt and nodded to him. He was close enough to have heard the exchange of words between the couple. "Santana, please call me when you get to Brittany's house." She shook her head in affirmation and Kurt walked toward the threesome at the door. He ushered them out and said to the pair as he was leaving, "I'll get the doctor."

Santana sat there, relieved to have the room empty of everyone but Brittany. She leaned her head on the blonde's stomach and sighed. The pain was excruciating but she wanted to be out of the hospital. She made to put both her arms around Brittany but quickly became aware that she could not move her left arm.

"You dislocated your shoulder and have been unconscious for a while," Brittany said, putting her arms gingerly around Santana and pulling her as close as she could without hurting the brunette. She released her embrace and took the bottom of Santana's chin, raising her face up. "Your gorgeous face, though swollen, is fine," she tried to smile but tears fell again from her eyes. She tried to pull away from Santana's gaze but was unsuccessful when she was held fast by Santana's one good arm.

"Don't cry Britt, please. Everything is ok," she pulled the blonde in tight and gave her a light kiss on her belly. She was starting to recall vague details of what had actually happened that night.

**XXX**

The two couples stood in the hallway, discussing if leaving was actually the best thing to do.

"I want to talk to her," Quinn was saying, standing in the middle of the small hallway, biting her nail. "I need to apologize to her." She was nervous about what had happened and now that it seemed Santana blamed her, she wanted to clear things up.

"Quinn, you have to let her calm down. She knows this isn't your fault, she's just angry and quite hurt," Kurt said pulling his friend into a hug. She sobbed into his shoulder.

Blaine and Rachel stood by the two friends, watching helplessly. Rachel, who had still been in full Diva mode all day, snapped out of it when Blaine had received a phone call from Kurt explaining what had happened to Santana and Brittany. Rachel could be a Diva like the best of them, but she did truly love Quinn and put aside her own reasoning to be there for her girlfriend. She was, it seemed, not heartless, though she had fully intended to remind Quinn that she had some things to make up to her for.

Kurt was soothing down Quinn's hysterics when Santana's doctor had passed them. He went to ask the doctor to stop in Santana's room but was unable to with a crying blonde on his shoulder. Blaine saw this and spoke up before the doctor passed them entirely.

"Excuse me, Doctor…," Blaine said stepping in front of the doctor and quickly looking at her name tag. "Doctor Singh. Our friend in the room over there wants to talk to you. She's woken up." He pointed to the doorway they had just vacated.

Kurt and a now dry eyed Quinn looked at Blaine affectionately. He saved them time in having to hunt down the doctor again. Blaine, however, thought an annoyed Santana was more likely to throw something and probably at him, so seeing the doctor was top priority, no matter who sent the doctor in to the room.

Quinn wiped her nose on Kurt's shoulder and walked around him. "I'm going in there," she said to the group and no one in particular. She was stopped short when Kurt grabbed her arm.

"Hell no, Quinn. You heard San; she wants you of all people out of that room." His grip was firm but not too tight on her arm. She glared at him, but there was no malice behind the look. She wanted to straighten things out with Santana and Kurt knew that, but he also knew that now was not the time. "She'll talk to you when she's ready sweetie," he said pulling her toward him. He held her close once again and she started to cry again, silently. Rachel came up and hugged her from behind as did Blaine.

They hugged her tight until Quinn found it hard to breath. "If I stop crying, will you all get off of me," she managed to say in a small voice.

Kurt was the first to laugh. He knew if she was able to actually speak, she was ready to stop crying. "So a little group suffocation is all it takes to get you to stop crying? I've been going about this wrong all these years."

Quinn mocked offense and hit him lightly in the chest. "Fucker," she said, watching his hands go up in a vague attempt to protect himself. Rachel and Blaine stood behind Quinn not really too sure if they were really fighting. She kept hitting him but he was smiling at her, so the scene was quite confusing for their significant others.

Finally, through flurry of little girl style hits, Kurt was able to grab Quinn by the shoulders and pull her in for a kiss on the cheek. "Now that you are feeling better, let's go find somewhere to be, other than this hallway." The quartet walked towards the waiting room.

**XXX**

Brittany was still standing next to Santana, holding her head in to her stomach and stroking her hair when the doctor walked in. She made a move to separate from Santana, but the brunette held her fast.

"Ms. Lopez, I was told you were up finally and wanted to see me. How are you feeling?" The doctor had shown a small but very bright light into Santana's eyes.

"Like shit, doc," Santana said, straightening up in her seated position. She let go of Brittany long enough for the doctor to check all her vital signs and bruising. "I want to go home though," she said as the doctor clicked her pen open and wrote something on Santana's patient record.

"So I heard from a rather slicked back looking gentleman in the hallway." The doctor didn't give any indication that she would ok Santana leaving the hospital so quickly. In fact she didn't even look up from the patient record while talking to her.

Santana looked at Brittany and worry fell over her face. "_Fucking Blaine. Damn it, they're gonna keep me here,_" she thought. She was about to make an argument to the doctor that she'd be better off leaving the hospital when the doctor clicked her pen closed, looked up at her and spoke.

"You had a dislocated shoulder and will be sore for a little while. You'll have to be scheduled for some rehabilitation therapy to get your arm moving right again. But I don't see why you can't leave." The doctor finally softened up her rather curt demeanor. "Here are some prescriptions for pain meds," she handed Brittany a few slips of paper. "Please make sure she takes them only when needed and that she wears the sling until she's able to start moving her arm again." The doctor took a second but finally smiled at the couple. "Any questions for me?"

The pair eased up and Brittany moved closer to Santana once again. Santana's arm went around the blonde's waist once again and asked her softly. "Do you?" When Brittany nodded that she did not, Santana looked up at the doctor. "No." She stated without hesitation. Santana didn't have any questions, she just wanted out of the hospital.

"Very good ladies," the doctor said, putting her hand out to both of them. "Ms. Lopez, I wish you luck." Doctor Singh was out of the room seconds later.

Brittany let out a tense breath once the doctor was gone. "She was so uptight," she said, kissing the top of the brunette's head. "Kinda freaked me out when she smiled."

"I know," Santana smiled at Brittany. "And the 'Ms. Lopez' thing freaked _me_ out. Felt like I was back in catholic school," the brunette shivered slightly.

"Catholic school?" Brittany asked lifting Santana's head slightly to look into her eyes. She looked deeply into them and said, "That's kinda hot." They both laughed lightly before Brittany asked Santana another question. "Are you sure you want to come back to my place? We can go to yours, no problem. The gang is probably still outside."

"No, Britt. Let's go back to yours. I don't want to see Quinn." Santana looked sadder about that now than angry.

"You know that this wasn't her fault right?" the blonde asked but it was more of a statement. "What happened was a completely random thing. Could have been anyone, just happened to be us. Well me. You just got hurt in the saving of me that's all." Brittany tried to smile at Santana, though she was still upset. She leant down and kissed Santana softly.

"You wouldn't have needed saving if I was with you in the first place," Santana said, her face now inches away from Brittany's.

Putting her hand to the bottom of Santana's chin, Brittany stood up and lifted her face to hold her gaze. "It's not her fault," the blonde repeated.

**XXX**

Being too anxious and too curious to sit for long, Quinn got up from the waiting room and walked towards Santana's room. She was just able to make out the doctor leaving when Kurt was quickly by her side.

"Where you going, honey?" he asked, trying to fall in step with the blonde. She was walking toward the room a little quicker than he was comfortable walking inside of a hospital and he almost had to jog to get ahead of her. "Quinn, not a good idea. We just talked about this." He tried to block the doorway as Quinn was about to step through but was pushed into the door jam. Quinn was on a mission and Kurt could not stop her.

As soon as Santana heard the noise from the doorway and before Quinn could mutter a word, she grabbed a sick tray off of the small table hovering over the bed. Brittany was forced to step back by the suddenness of Santana's movements. She attempted to throw it at Quinn with her only good and now obviously non-dominate arm, and missed. She threw it hard enough to hit the floor, bounce and make it passed both Quinn and Kurt. It did, however, almost hit Blaine and Rachel, who had been following the couple to the door.

"Damn and double damn," Santana said, punching her lap. Looking at the doorway she saw that all four of them stood there shocked. She had missed the opportunity to hit four people she would have loved hitting at that moment and couldn't forgive herself for that.

Quinn enraged and momentarily forgetting she was there to apologize to Santana, went to run at the brunette. Kurt was on her before she could move.

"C'mon blondie, I can kill you with my good arm," Santana said, goading the short blonde to advance.

Luckily Kurt's grip around Quinn was tight when Santana said that because he felt her trying to free herself from his grasp. "Quinn thought you said you wanted to apologize." He was struggling with her while trying to get through to her verbally. "You can't apologize if you are trying to claw her eyes out for throwing something at us."

Quinn stopped struggling with Kurt. She heard his words and knew he was right. "You're such an asshole Santana, you know that? I want you to know that I feel so bad for what's happened and even if you won't hear me you don't have to throw things at me." Quinn was calming down but still angry.

"Come closer Quinn, I can't hear you and it'll take me ages to get up just so I can wring your neck," the brunette was still trying to provoke Quinn into a fight.

Brittany moved closer to Santana and tried to divert her attention. "Santana, you can't kill Quinn," she stepped in front of Santana to garner her full attention and to stop her from eye assaulting her friend. "Promise me you'll stop wanting to hurt her. It's not her fault. Just listen to her, please."

Santana looked up at her girlfriend and gave in. She made eye contact with the blonde and said, "Ok, Britt. For you, I'll listen. I can't promise I won't kill her though." She looked around Brittany to glare at Quinn.

"San! You can't kill her." Brittany knew Santana was joking about actually killing Quinn but thought that if she could get her to agree to not wanting to do it; any thoughts of violence against Quinn would dissipate.

Blocking Santana's line of sight paid off when the brunette mumbled that she would stop trying to hurt Quinn. "I didn't hear you San," the blonde said, standing in front of her like a scolding parent.

"I said," the brunette raised her voice a little to Brittany, an act that made her feel a little less pussy-whipped by the blonde. "I won't try to kill the little bitch."

"Seriously?" Brittany replied.

Santana rolled her eyes and gave in completely. "Fine. I won't try to kill Quinn." Her voice was a normal tone now.

Brittany stood firm in front of Santana. She was going to take this as far as she thought she could. "Now apologize for throwing something at her and for calling her a bitch. Actually you owe them all an apology."

Santana went from looking defeated to quite shocked by Brittany's demands. It was the first time Brittany had talked to her that way and she didn't know how to react. "Um…," she looked back up into the blonde's eyes. "Sorry guys. Sorry Quinn." Her voice was loud enough for all to hear and decisive.

"That's a good girl," Brittany said, grabbing the sides of Santana's face and kissing her fully on the lips.

Santana was surprised and a little bit in pain when she smiled at the feel of Brittany's tongue grazing her top lip. "_Hmmm_," Santana thought to herself. Being whooped and giving in to Brittany's demands where suddenly more appealing to the brunette.

"Excuse me guys," Quinn finally speaking in a normal tone addressed the couple. They separated, both smiling and looked toward the small blonde. "San, can we talk?"

Brittany walked toward to a small closet to retrieve Santana's clothes and handed them to her. While trying to get dressed, Santana took a deep breath and tried to compose herself before talking to her friend. "Quinn, I know you feel bad. I get that, but try to understand that I left Brittany last night and she almost got assaulted."

The blonde stayed quiet. She felt pangs of guilt building up in her chest and tears once again welling in her eyes.

Santana saw the blonde's appearance changing but continued talking. "And the reason I left her was to take care of you."

"I know," Quinn said with tears freely falling from her eyes. She then walked closer to the brunette, who was struggling to get her pants on. "Santana, come home tonight please," Quinn was pleading with her.

"No Quinn, I'm going home with Britt. I really don't want to talk anymore right now," the brunette didn't seem angry, just tired. She finally got her pants on and was about to take her hospital gown off when she realized the room was full of people she didn't especially want seeing her topless; namely Blaine and Rachel. Kurt and Quinn, even though Santana was still mad at her, had been there and seen that, but Blaine and Rachel made Santana's skin crawl. She looked at Quinn and said, "We'll talk tomorrow, I promise." She hugged the brunette best she could muster and told her and the group to head home. She finished getting dressed with Brittany's help and they left the hospital.

**XXX**

When they exited the hospital it looked much like the time that Santana and Brittany had arrived at the bar. Santana realized that it was the following day.

They took a cab to Brittany's apartment. Once there, Brittany made a half burned dinner and tried to make Santana as comfortable as possible. She could see that the brunette looked tired, but Brittany thought that it had more to do with Quinn than anything else. Santana and Quinn had a history that Brittany didn't really understand, but she knew that they loved each other and that it hurt Santana to think Quinn had any responsibility for what happened.

After they finished eating, Brittany suggested that they should head to bed early. Santana agreed but said she wanted to bathe first. She ran a bath while Brittany found some clothes for her to wear. It was the most awkward bathing moment Santana had had, but she kind of enjoyed Brittany helping her in and out of the tub. She noticed the blonde looking at her naked body and when it seemed like she was looking too long, looked away. Santana thought she would not have the same kind of restraint if the roles were reversed and laughed to herself. "_My injuries aren't that serious Britt_," she said to herself. To her it seemed the blonde was afraid of hurting her even more.

Brittany helped her into bed and excused herself to go take a quick shower. Santana laid there, feeling the pain in her shoulder worsening. The hot bath had helped to loosen the muscles up but now it seemed they were tightening up again. She got up slowly and overlooked the pain medications they had gotten from the hospital, walking to the bathroom to get some aspirin from the medicine cabinet. She retrieved it, but seeing an opportunity, stuck her head around the shower curtain to ask Brittany for help opening the bottle.

She obliged the brunette and smiled at her when she didn't take the bottle right away. "Go back to bed," the blonde scolded her in a rather sweet tone. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

With bottle in hand and an image of Brittany nude in her head, Santana headed back to the room. She took some of the aspirin and laid back down. A few moments later, a totally nude Brittany entered the room and laid down in the bed next to her.

Santana laid on her back looking up at the ceiling; she laughed and stopped when she heard Brittany asking what she was laughing at. "You're lying there naked and my fucking arm is preventing me from turning over and touching you." She laughed again, this time while saying, "And you made me promise not to kill Quinn. I am sooo wanting to kill her right now."

The blonde found humor in what Santana was saying, but instead of giving in and laughing along with her, she took advantage of the fact that Santana couldn't do much but lie there. In one fluid movement, she went from lying next to her to lying on top of the brunette. "Stop thinking about Quinn." She moved her hips against Santana's center and through the thin fabric of the shorts that Brittany had given her; she could feel the heat radiating from Brittany's core. "If it's me who you want to touch then touch me," the blonde said teasingly. She was fully aware that Santana would have serious issued trying to touch her.

The brunette's eyes opened wide. Even in the darkness she could make out the curves of the blonde's body. "Um…Is this a continuation from that dominating thing you pulled in the hospital? Cause you know that's not really my thi…"

"Shut up San," Brittany cut her off. She leaned over and turned on a rather bright bedside lamp which made Santana squint her eyes.

Now a little weary to say anything for fear of being cut off and thinking Brittany was just turning on the light to give her bruises and shoulder a once over, Santana spoke up a little shakily. "Um, Britt, that light is a little too bright for me. Mind turning on the overhead light?"

"I do actually," the blonde replied. "I just want to see how bad this is going to hurt you."

Santana began to feel really nervous. "_What the fuck is she gonna do to me?_"

Brittany grinded on her a little bit more before leaning down to try to kiss Santana. She brushed her nose softly against the brunette's and licked her slightly parted lips. "Calm down baby, I am not going to intentionally hurt you," she said, feeling Santana's breath heavy against her lips. She stuck out her tongue again, this time parting Santana's lips further. Their lips connected and their breath became one.

"Calm down San," Brittany said, kissing Santana's bruised face gingerly. She placed a series of small kisses along her jaw line. Santana's breath was still fast and her eyes open, looking at the ceiling. "Calm down or I'll stop," the blonde said kissing down to her neck. The brunette responded by closing her eyes and letting out a small moan. "Good girl," Brittany said as her hands reached down and pulled Santana's shirt up to expose her breasts. She kissed her way down to an already erect nipple and licked it. She liked the feel of it against her tongue. She took it between her teeth and licked at the flesh that entered her mouth. She bit down slightly and the brunette let out a surprised sound. Santana's breath though still quick, was very different; it was telling Brittany she was doing something right.

Letting her teeth linger in their tightened grip of Santana's nipple for a moment, Brittany's lips encircled the rest of the brown flesh until it was entirely in her mouth. She stopped biting to just lick and suck, while her hand trailed its way down Santana's exposed stomach to the top of her shorts. Her long fingers pushed their way between the fabric and Santana's skin. She felt the softness of Santana's hair against her finger tips and came to find a very wet and very warm center the further her fingers traveled.

"Shit baby," she said, letting her wet mouth free itself from the chocolate colored flesh and looking up at the brunette. She quickly removed Santana's shorts and positioned herself to be face to face with her girlfriends wanting and waiting pussy.

Feeling her mouth watering, Brittany had to swallow before sticking her tongue out to take a taste. She was close to drooling and needed a moment to calm herself down. She looked up to see Santana's good hand on her forehead and her eyes closed tight.

Santana was trying her best to contain herself. Every touch that Brittany laid on her body was a mixture of pleasure and pain and the more she touched her, the more Santana struggled with her inability to touch her back. It was incredibly frustrating and turning her on greatly at the same time. She put her hand to her head to try to slow down the mixture of feelings swimming in her head. When she felt Brittany's tongue broad and flat against her clit her entire body spasmed and her hips bucked forward. She let out a yelp that made the blonde stop. She looked down at her and with her facial expression begged Brittany not to stop.

Brittany looked at Santana and was quite worried. "_Was this too much too fast?_" She asked herself. Santana's expression was quite desperate and Brittany readjusted herself in a move that showed she was going to lie next to the brunette. "Don't stop," Santana almost shouted at her and Brittany smiled, getting comfortable in between Santana's legs once again.

The blonde leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on the line of hair that adorned Santana's pussy. "Don't stop this?" She asked after placing a second kiss on the soft curly hair. She heard the brunette moan and continued kissing slowly down finally coming to the wet spot she had just vacated. "Or this?" She stuck out her tongue and licked Santana's clit teasingly. Brittany felt the brunette's hips moving again in search of more contact but the worry in the back of the blonde's mind was telling her to stop. Not wanting to do that though, she placed her hands underneath Santana's ass on her next upward thrust and kept her lifted. She could tease all she wanted and Santana's movement was now restricted, not chancing anymore pain or injury.

The pain in her shoulder all but disappeared as her girlfriend brought her to an intense and long lasting orgasm. What took minutes felt like hours to Santana and when Brittany finally came up to be face to face with Santana, it took no longer than a kiss before the brunette was asleep.

**XXX**

Brittany's phone had been vibrating all night. Santana tried to ignore it, as did Brittany but the look on the blonde's face had told a story that Santana was sure she did not want to hear.

"It's Kitty, she was trying to reach me all day yesterday." Brittany looked at the time on her phone. It was six a.m. "I have to tell her what happened."

"I know," Santana replied. She knew that once Kitty found out that she would tell Brittany's family. She wasn't sure how the family back in Arizona would react to their daughter getting nearly assaulted and she felt suddenly panicked.

**XXX**


End file.
